Wise Delegation
by MysteriousMew
Summary: Tatiana Trevelyan had dreamt of doing more than just spending the rest of her life locked in a tower. She wanted to help change the world, she wanted to serve man as a mage. When the Breach and the Elder One threaten the safety of Thedas, Tatiana steps up to protect and change the world. Can she do that, whilst falling for the blonde Commander? Links with Running Wild.
1. Prologue

**Wise Delegation**

**Prologue**

Upon receiving word from Divine Victoria that the Chantry required a detailed record of the Inquisitor's life before the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; Josephine requested that she do as they asked for once.

So here she was, writing down in a journal the first twenty-seven years of her life. It was a tedious task, bringing up some awful memories, some bittersweet and some…truly precious.

"Hard at work?"

Anna glanced up, finding her husband walking up the steps to their quarters. He looked exhausted, probably from putting the children to bed.

"Nothing more exhausting than trying to recall the early years of your life," Ana responded with a tired sigh. She put the quill down and stood up, walking towards him and into his open arms. "Just sitting there and writing them down makes it feel like a dream. That none of it had ever happened."

"Like reading one of Varric's novels?" he asked and she chuckled, burying her face into his warm, firm chest.

"Not even Varric can come up with stuff," she murmured, closing her eyes and enveloping herself in his warmth.

* * *

**For those who read Running Wild which tells the tale of Artemis from her point of view of the whole Inquisition thing, you'd know who Ana is. She'll be the Inquisitor in this tale and I've began writing her version of things unfolding from her view. So the two stories will often interlock with each other but this one is a TrevelyanxCullen fic because Curly needs love.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Human

**Chapter One:**

**Human**

_Modest in temper, bold in deed._

_That was the Trevelyan motto that became a mantra when I was growing up. Other noble houses would have magnificent creatures such as a wolf, a crow, a stag as their symbol for their house. Not us, we were the stallion—endurance, elegance, grace and strength were what our house was famous for._

_The first three children were expected to be the heirs, educated in noble families, the court, the Game and other such tedious matters. For those born fourth and so on were expected to join the Chantry as either a cleric or a Templar. Since there was no hope for us to become heirs. A life of privilege, luxury were the standard living conditions and I enjoyed it for the first seven years of my life._

_It wasn't until my eighth birthday, a day of celebration, did I realise how easy it is to lose something that I had taken for granted. It was as simple as making a barrier to protect myself from a flying piece of cake._

_It took only three days for the Templars to come and take me to the Ostwick Circle of Magi. Mother never wrote to me. Neither did my brothers and older sisters. It was only Father who continued to write to me, once a month. Every year until the day I turned twenty. They stopped coming. _

_I spent my time amercing myself in knowledge, drinking up everything I could in history, alchemy, art and magic itself. When compared to other Circles, Ostwick was fairly neutral. Some days were good and some were bad but the Templars did their job. It did help that some members of my family were stationed there._

_When I reached the age of twenty-one, I was chosen to be a part of a team to represent the Circles of Magi within the Chantry and in Orlais. It didn't hurt that I was born from a highly distinguished noble family. Being able to represent the Circles of Magi in diplomatic situations was thrilling and satisfying. But I wanted to do more for my fellow mages and for the innocents._

_Then came the day I was allowed out of the Circle tower…_

**oOo**

Ana was frustrated beyond belief.

It wasn't an anger frustration or one born out of sheer boredom. The brunette was frustrated because she felt unaccomplished. It her opinion, there was something more she could be doing—_should _be doing with her life.

So, after much debate with herself and her close friend Susanne, Ana approached her mentor and long-time friend, Lydia. The First Enchanter had been found speaking with one of the new mages brought to the Circle, a young boy of ten.

"—Will I ever get to see my family again?" the boy questioned the elder mage who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you work hard and fight your demons, then it could be possible," Lydia informed him and noticed her approaching. "Run along, Collin, go to your studies."

Collin nodded but saw the brunette walking towards them. "Who is she?"

"Senior Enchanter Tatiana Trevelyan," Anna introduced herself, smiling warmly at the young apprentice. "But you can call me Ana."

"I'm Collin," he beamed before excusing himself and leaving the two women alone in the study room. One of many held throughout the Circle.

"I had meant to find you. You've been given permission to leave the Circle for the Harvest Festival," Lydia told her, smiling at her former apprentice. "It was a request made by your father in hopes of returning his youngest child into the Ostwick nobility."

Ana shook her head, no longer caring the opinions of her family. "My family is the furthest from my mind. I wanted to speak with you about something."

Lydia gestured for her to sit with her on a nearby sofa and the two sat down. Ana inhaled before exhaling slowly and staring at Lydia in the eye.

"I want to do more than just be a Senior Enchanter. I want to serve man in more ways than with magic; with words," Ana explained her frustrations lately and Lydia quietly listened.

Finally, after a while, she spoke. "Diplomacy has always been your strongest suit. However, it may not be as simple as you imagine. Only the Grand Enchanter holds any diplomatic stance for the Circles within the Chantry."

"Yes, but what about the other Circles? We are together in a group, but never are we so far apart from our fellow mages," Ana argued. "Support is something we must provide each other. Not all Circles carry that luxury we take for granted."

Lydia raised a brow and studied her. "And what would you propose?"

"Kirkwall's Circle holds the reputation of being the worst Circle there is. If I were to travel there for a while, provide support to the apprentices, mages, junior and fellow seniors, it may prove the first step," Ana proposed her idea and Lydia nodded, smiling warmly at how passionate she was.

"I will send a letter to First Enchanter Orsino in Kirkwall and hopefully this idea of your bears fruit," Lydia stood up, signalling for her to follow suit. The older mage placed a hand on Ana's shoulder. "For now, go and join the festivities as a representative of the Circle here in Ostwick."

**oOo**

_**Later That Night…**_

A servant had waited for her upon Ana arriving at the front gate of the Ostwick Castle. It was a male elf, one whom she never saw the last time she was here.

"Lady Tatiana?" he guessed as she dismounted her chestnut stallion. He bowed at the waist before standing up straight. "Your family is waiting for you inside."

"Of course they are," she muttered, following after him. "You must be a new one."

He chuckled at her sarcasm, something that was refreshing to see from the noble family. The rest of them were bent up on serving the Chantry in any way they could; leaving hardly any other members to socialise with the servants.

The elf escorted her all the way to the ballroom where the ball part of the festival was in full swing. Back when she was but a girl, Ana had dreamt of attending her first ball.

Now she just wanted to leave.

"Lady Tatiana Trevelyan, representing the Ostwick Circle of Magi."

Eyes were on her as she walked down the steps to the dance floor, keeping her gaze straight ahead. As she walked past, other nobles and invited guests were whispering to each other.

_As if they have anything else to talk about, _Ana thought with a roll of her eyes, striding towards her mother and father. Diana's lips pursed into a thin line as she watched her youngest child, dressed in the royal blue mage robes with her brown curls tied back into a high bun.

"Father, Lady Trevelyan," Ana bowed at the waist slightly before greeting her father with a hug to which he returned. "It's good to see you, papa."

"The years have been kind to you, daughter," he replied before pulling away to turn and address the guests. "I present my youngest child, Tatiana."

A respectable amount of claps were received, not that she had expected a standing ovation or anything of the sort. She may be from a distinguished and highly regarded noble house; but at the end of the day she was still a mage.

"Jerald sends his regards and apologises that he couldn't attend tonight. He's currently preoccupied with his duties back at the tower," Ana explained to her parents and her mother beamed in pride at the mention of her son.

Bann stroked his chin, nodding before holding out his arm to her. Ana looped hers through and together they walked towards the balcony. From there, safe away from unwanted ears, Bann began questioning his daughter on her life.

It was a tender moment, one that hadn't lasted long when Bann felt it was time to inform her of a secret he had long buried with him.

**oOo**

_That night was memorable for two reasons; one was finding out that the woman whom I thought to be my mother all these years was not my true mother. My birth mother's name was Leanna, an alchemist who served my family for many years. She had died in labour and made my father promise to name me Tatiana; the golden queen. It had been a shocking revelation but it had explained why Diana never really liked me in the first place._

_The second, had been that chocolate covered sunflower seeds were now my favourite food in the entire world. Not as drastic as the first one, but it's worth mentioning._

_But more important events were being shaped into my life, helping me onto the path that I currently walk today. Varric and Artemis never knew, but I was there in Kirkwall for a few weeks. Instead of staying within the Gallows as I had assumed, Knight-Commander Meredith saw to it that my quarters were far away from the other mages and closer to Knight-Captain Cullen. Oh, how the Maker works in mysterious way…_

**oOo**

Ana sat on her knees, her emerald eyes firmly planted on the young apprentice in front of her. The seven year old Lyra was focusing firmly on the instruction Ana had given to her; to create a ball of ice and hold it steady.

Her brown eyes narrowed in concentration as slowly, ice began to form in between her hands. She glanced away from her creation to flash a beaming grin at the older woman, whom returned it with a clap of her hands.

"Excellent work, Lyra," Ana praised, patting her blonde curly hair. "Now, hold it for a couple of seconds and don't lose concentration."

"Yes ma'am," Lyra nodded and focused her attention back onto the ball of ice floating in between her fingers. She observed quietly until a loud crash from outside of the study room distracted them. The ice broke into tiny pieces and fell onto the ground, causing the small blonde's shoulders to slump. "I failed…"

"Failure will never overtake you if your determination to succeed is strong enough," Ana reassured her, standing up and heading towards the door, throwing it open and widening her eyes at the sight before her.

A woman with raven black hair, dressed in dark blue mage robes was on the floor, bleeding from a cut on her lip. A Templar knight has his sword pointed at her, his intentions obvious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ana demanded, marching over and kneeling down to the woman.

"This is none of your concern Lady Trevelyan," the Templar snapped and she glared up at him, standing up straight with her chin lifted high.

"It is my concern when it disrupts my lesson and when the safety of an apprentice is jeopardized," Ana responded curtly, narrowing her eyes. "Shall I inform Knight-Captain Cullen of this violent act?"

The Templar said nothing, sheathing his sword and stormed off down the hall. Ana waited until he was no longer in sight before helping the woman to her feet and ushering her into the study where Lyra watched curiously.

"You didn't have to do that," the woman muttered as she allowed Ana to heal her cut lip. "I could have handled it."

"Yes but it ended peacefully rather than turning the hall into a battlefield."

Lyra handed her a cloth the wipe the blood before tilting her head at the woman and outstretching her hand. "I'm Lyra! Ana is teaching me for my Harrawing."

"Harrowing," Ana corrected the young girl before offering a smile to the woman. "Senior Enchanter Tatiana of Ostwick Circle."

The woman placed the cloth onto the table and bowed her head. "Apprentice Bethany Hawke…can I ask what you're doing here? I'd think Ostwick's Circle would be better than Kirkwall."

Ana gestured to the door. "That earlier display is what brought me to Kirkwall. I had asked First Enchanter Lydia to allow me to come to Kirkwall and offer support, teachings and strengthen the bonds of mages through diplomatic means. Kirkwall is the worst Circle of Magi in all of Thedas, therefore it needed immediate action," she explained before continuing to instruct Lyra as Bethany watched on.

By the end of their lesson, Lyra had successfully fulfilled the noble's instruction and the three of them began heading towards the mess hall in search of food. Bethany walked beside her as Lyra held onto Ana's hand, watching other mages walk past. She seemed to cower into her side whenever she spotted a Templar.

Ana noticed it and shook her head, sighing a little. "This is worse than I had ever imagined. Templars are supposed to guide and protect both mages and innocent lives, not scare them into wetting themselves."

"What can you do? It's not like they'll listen to you," Bethany pointed out as they arrived at the mess hall. "They've always been like this."

Ana crossed her arms, frowning a little as she realised something. "I know someone they _have_ to listen to. I'll be back later," she spoke, leaving the two apprentices and heading out of the Chantry.

Along the way, she almost ran straight into Cullen who caught her before she tripped down the small steps at the entrance.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked, steadying her as she stood up and flashed him an embarrassing smile. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To the Chantry to see the Grand Cleric," she answered, quickly moving out of Cullen's way and headed to the Chantry located in Hightown. Along the way, she passed through Lowtown and saw the poverty that filled the lower parts of the city.

_To see the people like this….what is the viscount doing? _Ana thought in despair, continuing onwards to the Chantry. Upon arrival, she was met with a young man named Sebastian who escorted her to Grand Cleric Elthina.

"How may I help you?" Elthina asked gently and Ana bowed her head in respect before addressing her.

"My name is Tatiana Trevelyan of Ostwick," she began, using her status in nobility before pleading her case. She informed the Grand Cleric of her business in Kirkwall before reporting her findings of the mistreatment and abuse the mages were undergoing under the hands of the Templars. By the end of it, both Sebastian and Elthina looked horrified.

"The Chantry has power over the Templars since they are your form of military," Ana reminded her firmly. "So I beg of you, do something!"

Elthina shook her head, a tired look on her face. "If my words were effective, I would have put a stop to it long ago. I cannot control the actions of every single Templar in Kirkwall."

"And addressing this to Meredith would prove any more effective than you?" Ana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's been trying to ensure that I don't witness anything unsavoury in my report to the Grand Enchanter."

"You have my sincerest apologises, but my hands are tied," Elthina apologised, frowning slightly as Ana nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Allow Sebastian to escort you back to the Gallows."

Ana said nothing but turned away, allowing the young man to take her back to the Circle. She never forgot the inaction of the Chantry and it will continue to serve as a reminder to her.

**oOo**

_I could never have imagined that a few years later, the Chantry in Kirkwall would have been destroyed by a mage and the rebellion truly began. I had sent a letter to Garret Hawke, Bethany's older brother in hopes of finding out her location. Instead of a reply, I received a letter from her telling me how after I had left after my two months in Kirkwall, she passed her Harrowing and became an Enchanter, teaching others. In particular, a young apprentice named Ella._

_Despite the open rebellion against the Circles of Magi, Ostwick's Circle remained neutral in the conflict after the murder of First Enchanter Lydia at the hand of Susanne. It had come as a shock to me, returning to Ostwick from Hasmal. I never thought my close friend, whom I had once considered a sister to me, would murder the only mother-figure in my life._

_I never learned of her reason, but Susanne was taken care of by Jerald who saw to her execution. With the First Enchanter dead and majority of the other Senior Enchanters either dead or fled, the rest of the Circle turned to me for guidance. Not wanting to risk another murder, I told the remaining mages to choose; stay in Ostwick and resume their lives or leave altogether. Half of the mages left for Fereldan while the others remained in Ostwick._

_The First Enchanters of each Circle were summoned to the College of Magi in Cumberland to discuss the matter and vote of what actions to take in regards to the aftermath of the Kirkwall Rebellion. Jerald suggested that I went, as the new First Enchanter to the Ostwick Circle. He had said it would have been what Lydia wanted…sometimes I agree with that._

_I travelled to Cumberland, attending the vote as the new First Enchanter. I had met briefly with a few of the other First Enchanters before listening to the vote. Of course Adrian, a known Libertarian wanted to abolish the Circle all together. After Kirkwall, half of them were inclined to agree…_

**oOo**

Rhys, an Aequitarian, turned to Ana who had been observing quietly from her seat next to Wynne. "You stayed within Kirkwall's Circle for a brief time. Why don't you speak your thoughts," he called, silencing others in the small room.

Ana sat up straight and swallowed. "I…" she broke off, finding herself remembering Lydia's encouraging words whenever she grew nervous on all things political.

_You've done it before and you can do it now. See the possibilities. Use your natural gift and redirect the energy of your nerves and frustration and turn it into positive, unstoppable, effective determination._

"I taught the young apprentices there during my stay. I witnessed the abuse, both verbal and physical inflicted upon the mages there by a small group of Templars," Ana informed them calmly, watching as Adrian wore a smug look on his face. Narrowing her eyes, she continued, "But I also saw a few Templars treat others with kindness, helped them when mages got lost in the halls, picked them up when they blew themselves backwards from a failed spell."

Adrian pursed his lips into a thin line. "Yes, but did the Chantry do anything? Did you even approach the Grand Cleric?" he sneered and she raised a brow.

"Despite my request, Grand Cleric Elthina could not do anything. Knight-Commander Meredith held an iron grip on the city and tried to hide what Kirkwall was; a lid over a boiling pot."

She glanced at a few mages. "I believe mages can do more than just be locked away in a Circle for the rest of their lives. The Chant teaches us that magic lives to serve man; how can we do that locked away in a tower? What if mages could do more in the Chantry?"

"A curious idea," First Enchanter Vivienne commented, watching her carefully.

Grand Enchanter Fiona rose from her seat, having listened to all arguments and holding the deciding vote. "I'm sorry, but while I believe that is a grand idea I fear it will never bore fruit. I vote for independence from the Chantry."

Chaos broke loose.

* * *

**Song: Human by Christina Perri**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. Like with Artemis, there will be time-skips here and there...like the next chapter. Rate and review~!**


	3. Chapter 2 - There's Gotta Be More

**Chapter Two:**

**There's Gotta Be More To Life**

_Grand Enchanter Fiona's vote split the College into two: those wanting freedom and independence broke away and followed Fiona to Redcliffe. The rest returned to their Circles to establish order. I travelled back to Ostwick and with the assistance of Jerald and my father, I help organise Ostwick's defences with the Teryn's son Nathaniel._

_Due to this, Ostwick managed to remain neutral during the Mage-Templar War. When Divine Justinia V called for a conclave to be held, in hopes of reaching a peaceful solution, I attended as a neutral representative. It seemed Nathaniel had hoped that my noble background could help ensure diplomacy occurred. I had hoped to change the world that day, just not how it went. I never expected the Conclave to explode, to carry a mark that allows me to open and close rifts….to walk into the Fade physically._

_In all my years, I never expected a giant hole in the sky to help bring Thedas back onto the right path. _

**oOo**

"We're getting close to the rift," Cassandra told her as they jogged up the snow covered stone steps. "You can hear the fighting."

Indeed she could.

"Who's fighting?" Ana asked as the mark on her hand began glowing and warming up in the presence of a rift.

"You'll see soon. We must help them," was all that the Seeker would say as they arrived at the top and found a soldier, a dwarf, a female elf and an elven mage fighting some of the demons.

Ana whipped out her staff, sending frozen shards of magically energised ice to a demon as Cassandra joined in on the fighting. When all of the demons were dead, the elven mage roughly grasped her wrist.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" he urged and thrusted her hand towards the rift. A surge of energy tingled around her fingertips and she felt a cold, unpleasant shiver run down her spine as the mark connected to the rift.

Wanting it to be over quickly, Ana clenched her fist which somehow closed the rift with a loud crash and the rift disappeared. Immediately, she snatched her hand back from the elf, cradling it to her chest.

"What did you do?" Ana questioned him as he smiled in relief.

"_I_ did nothing. The credit is yours," he informed her calmly.

"So this can help after all," she murmured, gazing at the mark and finding it shimmering against her stare.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorised the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct," the elf explained as Cassandra came to stand next to her.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," she concluded and the elf nodded.

"Possibly," he agreed and focused his gaze on Ana. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know!" the dwarf commented, fixing his glove as the female elf sat on a nearby rock. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

"Well, at least this trip was interesting," the female elf agreed, glancing at Ana with her blue eyes. "The explosion was a nice little twist."

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," Varric introduced himself, winking at Cassandra who sneered in disgust at the dwarf.

Ana frowned, having not recognised either of them. "Are you two with the Chantry or…?"

The elven mage snorted at her innocent question. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you," Varric answered her and gestured to the elven woman. "And my friend Artemis here was just breaking me out."

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary," Cassandra reminded him dryly and Artemis raised a brow at the Seeker.

"Is that what Seeker's call kidnapping?" she wondered and Cassandra shot her a look to which Artemis returned with her own glare.

Ana cleared her throat, glancing at the crossbow or what looked to be one strapped onto the back of Varric. "That's…a nice crossbow you have there."

She noticed Artemis rolled her eyes as Varric sighed happily, glancing at his crossbow. "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley."

Artemis pulled an arrow and fiddled with it, her long blonde hair blowing in the cold breeze. "_Da'len_, we have more pressing matters than your love affair with Bianca," she told him, smirking slightly as Varric put on an expression of mock hurt.

"Arrow, you wound me."

Cassandra shook her head and took a few steps forward. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated but—"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need _us_," Varric cut her off as the female elf came and stood next to Varric.

"If you're heading to the forward camp, you'll need our assistance to get there. This is no longer a simple walk to the temple, Seeker. This is a battlefield," Artemis told her firmly and walked with her to scout ahead.

Ana watched them go before having her attention pulled back to the elven man.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still alive," Solas introduced himself and Varric smirked.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" The dwarf translated for her and Ana's eyes widened slightly as she turned to Solas.

"You seem to know a great deal about it," Ana observed as Cassandra overhead.

"Unlike you, Solas is an apostate," Cassandra informed her and Solas raised a brow.

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra," Solas retorted before focusing back onto her. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

Ana nodded in agreement. "And what will you do once this is over? If I may ask…"

"One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not," he answered before addressing Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know; the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

"Understood," Cassandra replied softly, nodding her head firmly as Ana realised she hadn't told any of them her name yet.

Realising her error, she quickly offered them a polite smile. "Tatiana Trevelyan, First Enchanter of the Ostwick Circle and Mediator of the Circles of Magi," she introduced herself, bowing slightly at the waist.

"You're a Free Marcher as Varric and Artemis are," Solas commented as they began heading towards the forward camp.

**oOo**

_When I left Kirkwall a year before the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Cullen was one of the few Templars sad to see me go. In fact, he gave me an official-long-overdue tour of the city. I won't lie; it was enjoyable and sad at the same time. I expressed my thoughts of the state Lowtown and surprisingly he shared similar opinions. He was one of the few men who changed my view on Templars, a man of duty and honour._

_And nice hair._

_So imagine my surprise when we met on the battlefield just outside of the temple._

**oOo**

Ana carefully closed the rift, feeling the sensation return to her with the previous two times. The closest thing she could think of to describe it would be dunking your hand in cold water but with your hand on fire. You could feel the cold but it didn't affect you in any way.

"Seeker Pentaghast, you managed to close the rift," male voice called and Ana glanced over, finding something familiar about the blonde warrior as Cassandra shook her head.

"It was the prisoner's doing," Cassandra informed him and his eyes fell upon her before they widened slightly.

"Ana? Is that you?" he called and it clicked in her head.

Ana mirrored his surprise as a warm smile crept onto her face. "Cullen! This is a surprise."

Cullen returned the smile, shaking his head and letting out a chuckle. "Only you would get into this much trouble. It's good to see you are well…after what happened in Kirkwall…"

"I heard," she murmured, taking a few steps towards him and placing a hand on his arm, pursing her lips. "How…how bad was it?"

"It grew worse after you left."

Ana shook her head, letting out a sigh. "I accomplished nothing in the end then…Kirkwall was a lost cause."

"If you two are finished with your lover's reunion," Varric called, interrupting them as Ana turned towards him. "There's still the Breach we have to deal with."

"Of course," Ana blinked, remembering the task at hand and headed after Cassandra and Solas who were already walking towards the Breach. She glanced back over her shoulder once and found Cullen watching her intently before returning to his troops.

**oOo**

…_When I collapsed at the temple after stabilising the Breach, I dreamt of my childhood. I had always wondered what my life would have been like if I had not been a mage. But as selfish as it sounds, I do not regret growing up in the Circle._

_Sure, it had been isolated but helping others achieve their best was something I enjoyed. And upon being granted the position as Mediator between the Circles of Magi, I loved travelling and assisting other mages all over Thedas._

_I admire Cassandra and Leliana; it would not have been easy to break away from the Chantry to form the Inquisition. We had no support from the mages, the Templars and Chantry branded me a false prophet. But she remained firm on her belief that she was doing the right thing; that we were all doing the right thing._

_On another note: The Herald of Andraste. A title the people of Haven and soon all over Thedas began addressing me as that. While I never believed to be personally chosen by Andraste herself, I said nothing on the claims. If people needed something to look towards for hope, then I would gladly be that._

_As the Chant says, 'Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow.'_

_So while Leliana, Cassandra and the Ambassador of the Inquisition, Josephine Montilyet finished making preparations of the newly reformed Inquisition, Cullen and I resumed our earlier conversation._

**oOo**

She found Cullen just outside of Haven, watching the soldiers train and spar with each other whilst talking to a messenger. The way he held himself, strong and confident, made her heart flutter just as it did back in Kirkwall.

While she'd never admit it to anyone, Ana had found the former Knight-Captain charming and surprisingly honest during her time at that Circle.

"Cullen," Ana called, ambling towards him. He glanced over at the sound of her voice and smiled in greeting, dismissing the messenger. "How's the training going?"

"We've received a number of recruits—locals from Haven and some pilgrims," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "None made _quite_ the entrance you did."

She shrugged her shoulders. "At least I managed to get everyone's attention."

"That you did," he chuckled, gesturing for a walk and she nodded. "After the devastation in Kirkwall, Cassandra saw a solution and offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause."

A another messenger walked past, handing Cullen a report before disappearing and making them pause in their walk.

"What about you? What happened after you left?" he asked, glancing at the report briefly before returning his gaze.

"After what seemed like a success in Kirkwall, I was then appointed Mediator of the Circles of Magi," she answered, maintaining eye contact with the commander. "I travelled to many places, such as Montsimmard in Orlais to Perendale in Nevarra. I was fortunate enough to see so many different cultures and differences between each Circle."

"What were you doing at the Conclave then?"

"I was part of a delegation that represented the neutral Circles. Never had I expected for all of this to happen."

Cullen's eyes darkened slightly. "And now it seems we face something far worse."

"That's an understatement considering the Conclave was destroyed and now a giant hole in the sky," she responded wryly, shaking her head with a tired sigh.

"Which is why we're needed," Cullen reminded her. "The Chantry lost control of both Templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains."

He handed the report back to a nearby messenger. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can—" he paused in his rant as he noticed the soft smile on her face. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Ana chuckled lightly. "No, but if you have one I'm more than happy to hear it Cullen."

"Another time perhaps," he chuckled, glancing away before finding his eyes returning to her emerald ones. Ana smiled at him, causing a small tinge of red to hit his cheeks as she cleared his throat. "I, ah…There's still a lot of work ahead. If you're free later, maybe we could sit down and catch up?"

She opened her mouth to give him her reply when a messenger called for his attention.

"Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines," the dark skinned messenger informed them and Ana took a step back, hands behind her back.

"I'll see you later, Cullen," she told him, turning on her heel and heading back into Haven. She needed to write a letter to her brother anyway and inform him of her whereabouts and let him know what occurred at the Conclave.

* * *

**Song: There's Gotta Be More To Life by Stacie Orrico**

**Here's the next chapter! And Artemis from Running Wild made an appearance! Anyway, enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Gladiator

**Chapter Three:**

**Gladiator**

_The Hinterlands._

_A place which had transformed from a quiet, rural area into a battlefield that left so many injured, dead or running from their homes. It seemed the war between mages and Templars grew worse with deserters from the order and rebel mages fighting each other._

_At the request of Leliana, I travelled with a small party to speak with a Chantry mother on the situation with the Chantry. I witnessed the devastation a conflict between two groups could cause. The chaotic world we lived in at the time…it made me more and more determined to do my part in helping to restore order._

_Now, I have travelled many times across many countries and over many borders but none of my companions ever gave me such entertainment as Varric. It was either his fascinating stories and tales or the amusing bickering between the rogue and the Seeker. _

_Solas was also interesting as he often counselled or discussed with me about the Fade and his studies of it. Artemis offered music or simple words; otherwise she was silent if not talking with Varric._

**oOo**

Cassandra led the way to the location of the Inquisition camp in the Hinterlands where they were apparently supposed to report their arrival to. Despite knowing the fact that there was an on-going war between mages and Templars, Ana couldn't help but admire the landscape.

"First time in a forest, Princess?" Varric asked, noticing the curious eyes and bright smile on the mage's face. Ana's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Trust me; you won't like it so much when you have to sleep on the ground."

"It's not my first time," she defended herself but by the smirk on his face, Varric didn't believe her. "Truly! I've travelled many places; this is just my first time seeing it close up."

Artemis raised a brow. "Horse and carriage?" she guessed and Ana shamefully nodded.

"It seems I have a lot to learn still," Ana murmured, gazing at her marked hand. In a few minutes, they spotted the Inquisition banner and arrived at the camp where a dwarven archer waited for them.

"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories, everyone has. We know what you did to the Breach," she greeted her respectfully, in somewhat awe at the appearance of Ana. "Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I—all of us here—we'll do whatever we can to help."

This caught Varric's interest. "Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"I can't say I have, why?" Scout Harding asked cautiously as Varric smirked at her.

"You'd be Harding in…" he broke off, shaking his head. "Oh, never mind."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, letting out a noise of disgust at where Varric's pun was leading to, Artemis simply shook her head as Ana smiled at Harding.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ana greeted warmly and earned a smile back from the scout.

"The Hinterlands are as good a place to start as any to start fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse master," Scout Harding reported to her. "I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive."

"What about Mother Giselle?" Ana questioned and Scout Harding pointed to the right.

"Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest report say that the war's spread there, too," Harding answered to her, pursing her lips. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose."

She glanced at Cassandra who began leading to the way towards the Crossroads. Immediately, they found mages and Templars fighting each other _and_ Inquisition soldiers.

"We have to help them," Ana called, drawing her staff and setting up barriers for their soldiers and themselves. Immediately, Cassandra charged in as Artemis and Varric snipped down each one that got too close. "We are not your enemy! Please, just stop and listen to reason!"

A Templar charged towards her, sword raised high and leaving no time for her to react or dodge. Just as he was about to strike her down, an arrow lodged itself into his throat and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Ana! They won't listen to you! You have to kill them!" Artemis shouted at her and she gripped her staff, closing her eyes for a brief second. Sure, she was against fighting and didn't enjoy hurting others…but if she needed to…

_Think of the refugees, think of the innocent lives caught in the crossfire, _Ana reminded herself before resuming her attacks and eventually the small battle ended. As Inquisition soldiers began clearing out the bodies, Ana was directed to where Mother Giselle was.

She found the Revered Mother gently comforting a wounded Inquisition soldier who was laying on a makeshift bed in pain. Ana observed her for a moment, admiring the way that the elder woman eased the fears of magic to the soldier before making her presence known.

"Mother Giselle?" Ana guessed as the Revered Mother rose to her feet.

"I am," she confirmed, turning to the mage. "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

Ana bowed her head in respect before her eyes flickered to the soldier now being healed by another mage. "What you said to that soldier…"

"We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that pride is evil—and does not only corrupt mages," Mother Giselle informed her, putting her hands behind her back. "But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me."

"Then may I ask why am I here?"

Instead of answering, Mother Giselle began walking towards the small cliff that oversaw the entire Crossroads. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you; some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine."

They came to a halt as Mother Giselle sighed quietly. "Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."

Ana nodded her head in agreement. "It was tragic what happened at the Conclave. But I am confused; don't you stand with the rest of the Chantry?"

"With no Divine, we are each left to our own conscience—and mine tells me this. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe," Mother Giselle suggest and Ana glanced out at the Crossroads.

"Appeal to their better nature? Will that not make it worse?" she asked, returning a steady gaze to the Revered Mother.

"Because you are a mage?"

"That too."

"Let me put it this way; you needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt," Mother Giselle explained and it dawned on the mage as to what she was suggesting.

"Their power comes from their unified voice," Ana realised and Mother Giselle nodded.

"Take that from them, and you'll receive the time you need," Mother Giselle added, a small frown on her face. "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us…but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us…or destroy us."

Ana swallowed, not liking the last part of that sentence but couldn't help but agree slightly. A force such as the Inquisition could be swayed into either side during chaotic times such as these.

"I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering," Mother Giselle spoke, pulling Ana out of her thoughts. "It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."

She watched the Revered Mother depart, heading down the steps and towards the Crossroads. Ana reflected on their conversation and admired the wisdom Mother Giselle had shown. She wasn't afraid of magic; she cared about people more than herself.

_If only other clerics in the Chantry could be like her, _Ana thought, shaking her head and returning to where the others were waiting for her.

**oOo**

_We had spent around a week in the Hinterlands, helping the refugees and eliminating the Templars and mages in the area, allowing the Western Roads to be safe for travel. There were also some bandits along the East Road that we took care of. Between that, establishing five other camps in the Hinterlands, closing multiple rifts, taking care of the wolf pack that was under the control of a demon and marking three areas for watchtowers to be built on the request of Master Dennet's smith, I was satisfied with leaving the Hinterlands in their semi-restored state._

_Upon returning to Haven however, the mages and Templars there were fighting their own battle with each other called the Blame Game as Varric bluntly put it. It just showed the deep hatred shared between the two groups, neither side wanting to listen to reason…_

**oOo**

Loud, angry shouts greeted her as Ana made her way to the Chantry in Haven after the group returned from the Hinterlands. Standing outside were Templars on one side and mages on the other.

_This doesn't look good, _Ana frowned, heading over as a Templar accused one of the mages over the death of the Divine.

"Lies! Your kind let her die!" The mage spat back angrily as the Templar went to draw his sword. Before she could even lift a finger, Cullen came bursting out of the Chantry and stood between the two fighting factions.

"Enough!" Cullen barked at them as the Templar quickly drew back.

"Knight-Captain!"

"That is not my title," Cullen reminded him firmly, glaring. "We are _not _Templars any longer! We are _all_ part of the Inquisition!"

She felt herself smile a little at his words, his resolve and dedication was as clear as day. However, the moment of admiration was shattered by Chancellor Rodrick.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" the Chantry cleric questioned in disdain. Cullen clenched his jaw slightly, glaring at Chancellor Rodrick.

"Back already, chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen asked in a dry tone, clearly done with the chancellor's open disapproval with the Inquisition.

"I'm curious, commander, as to how your Inquisition and it's 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised," Chancellor Rodrick stated loudly, purposely throwing Cullen under the herd and waiting for his answer. It was no secret that Cullen did not think things through diplomatic means; hence why he was the commander and Josephine was their ambassador.

"Of course you are," Cullen muttered as Ana walked over and stood beside him. He nodded in acknowledgement before ordering everyone back to their duties. "Maker's breath, why didn't you step in?"

"You were handling it well. If it _really_ got out of hand then I would've," Ana smiled at him and he shook his head. "Chancellor Rodrick, as far as I am aware, you are the only one insisting we cannot work together."

The chancellor did not try to hide his disdain in her as he narrowed his eyes. "We wouldn't have a problem if you would acknowledge the Chantry's authority."

"What authority? The Divine is dead," Cullen scoffed and she placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head and silently telling him to let her handle it.

"When we elect a new Divine, it will be by her authority. Only then will we deal with the issue," the cleric informed them snippily.

Ana raised a brow. "The issue? You mean how happily you and other clerics would see me used as a scapegoat in order to sweep the matter under a rug?"

He narrowed his eyes further.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the chancellor and glanced at Cullen who had his arms crossed. "Try to not let the people riot."

"Trust me, the walls will still be standing by the time you return," he informed her serious, but noticed the small smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered and patted his arm, heading inside the Chantry. "Try and relax a little."

**oOo**

_Confession time: I had never been to Val Royeaux before._

_The closet I have ever travelled was to the Montsimmard Circle and that was for two weeks. So I was a little excited to visit the capital city of Orlais. And maybe it made me seem a little childish. _

_However, it wasn't a relaxing trip. At Mother Giselle's advice, Varric, Cassandra, Solas and myself travelled to Val Royeaux in order to address the mothers at the Chantry. By creating doubt, their power in their unified voice would be halted and allowing us more time to deal with the Breach._

_It never occurred to me that the Templars would break away from the Chantry as they did. It was a sight to see._

**oOo**

_**Val Royeaux…**_

It wasn't as grand as she had imagined. Or heard about at least. Sure, it held the aura of the mighty Empire of Orlais, with buildings that screamed art and nobility. But it seemed all too new to her, she hadn't sensed any history within the walls.

"The city still mourns," Cassandra noted, hearing the bells ringing in the distance. They walked past a man and a woman both whom were dressed nicely. The woman took one look at her and gasped in fear before hurrying past.

"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they know who we are," Varric commented as Ana let out a small sigh.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric."

An agent wearing the Inquisition scout uniform approached them and knelt down in front of Ana. "My Lady Herald."

_That will take some time to get used to, _she reminded herself, offering a warm smile in welcoming as Cassandra began interrogating her on any information.

"The Chantry mothers await you, but…so do a great many Templars," the scout informed them. "People seem to think the Templars will protect them from…from the Inquisition."

Ana exhaled slowly, keeping her chin up. "We had expected this," she murmured to Cassandra who didn't seem very impressed by the Chantry's actions.

"They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you," the scout added as Cassandra dismissed her. Together, the four of them walked down the concrete path and towards the markets. She could see the large crowd gathered and swallowed her nerves.

"At the risk of sounding like Josephine, let's try to not give them any reason to instigate a fight," Ana warned them as they weaved their way through, listening to the revered mother speak and address the people gathered.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" A revered mother spoke clearly, her accent thick. "Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!"

"I don't like where this is going," Cassandra muttered and earned a snort from the dwarf beside her.

"You and me both, Seeker," Varric commented quietly.

Ana ignored them both, finding the cleric's eyes on her.

"You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!" she pointed to Ana who narrowed her eyes at the cleric. "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need!"

Murmurs, whispers and eyes were on her in an instant and Ana had to count to ten to hold back her anger.

"We have come simply to talk and this is how you respond?" Ana spoke calmly and clear enough for those in the crowd to hear her. "You say I am the enemy. The Breach in the sky is our _true_ enemy. We must unite to stop it! Let us discuss the matter peacefully!"

"It's true! The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!" Cassandra added and more murmurs of doubt spread among the crowd. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and Ana glanced to her right, finding a small number of Templars marching towards them.

They didn't seem ready for a fight, she noted and paused Varric in readying Bianca.

"You're just going to let them take you?" he asked, as if she were insane and she shook her head.

"Just watch," she told him as her eyes followed them, witnessing one of the Templars assault the cleric who fell to the ground. The crowd gasped in horror and she narrowed her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

A man who seemed to hold himself in high regard spared a glance in her direction. "Her claim to 'authority' is an insult. Much like your own," he spat, walking off the stage.

Cassandra stepped away from Ana and began addressing him. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with—"

Lucius didn't even look at her. "You will not address me."

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra frowned, deeply confused at his attitude towards her. It surprised Ana; Cassandra was a Seeker and yet, Lucius treated her with such cold behaviour that it made her wonder.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed," Lucius told her in disgust, his mouth curved slightly. "You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!"

He pointed to them as he continued to address the crowd. "You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came here to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

_Does he not see the point? _Ana wondered before taking a step forward. "All we came looking for is an alliance to help us stop the Breach. It affects all of us, including you Templars. Do you not see the threat it possess?"

"Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat," Lucius agreed darkly, sneering at her. "But you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

"But Lord Seeker…what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if—" a dark skinned, young Templar voiced his doubt but was quickly silenced by a captain. The four of them watched as the Templars marched away; Lucius leading them out of the market place.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric commented sarcastically as Solas shook his head in disgust at the Seeker's actions.

"It appears the Templars are no longer an option," Solas noted but Ana shook her head. "They cannot be reasoned with, Tatiana. No matter how much you may wish."

"No, even I can see a lost cause. But there was doubt among them and a slight chance that some may follow in Cullen's footsteps," Ana argued, crossing her arms over her chest and exhaling. "However, there are still the Templars in the Free Marches."

Cassandra raised a brow. "I thought they would have fallen suit and broken away from the Chantry."

"Kirkwall no doubt, but Ostwick remained neutral and Starkhaven has Prince Sebastion."

Varric smirked at her. "You know Choir Boy?"

"We've met on a few occasions and some of the Templars and mages were relocated into Ostwick after the Circle burnt down. The rest went to Kirkwall," she explained to them just as a man dressed in Circle robes approached them. She recognised them as the Montsimmard Circle robes.

"First Enchanter Tatiana, an invitation for you from First Enchanter Vivienne," he bowed and handed her the letter.

_**You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Vivienne de Fer**_

_**First Enchanter of Montsimmard**_

_**Enchanter to the Imperial Court**_

_I haven't seen Vivienne since the College, _Ana recalled and smiled at him. "Inform Madame de Fer that I will be honoured to attend."

"At once, my lady," he bowed before quickly leaving the market place. She noticed the surprised looks given to her from Cassandra and Varric as she tucked the invitation into her small poach on her belt.

"What?" she asked as Cassandra shook her head.

"I often forget you are more than just the Herald of Andraste," the Seeker commented, receiving a small chuckled from the human mage. "Do you want us to accompany you?"

Ana raised a brow, smirking at Cassandra. "I wouldn't force you to come when you would rather be somewhere else. Take tonight off and relax, we'll leave tomorrow."

**oOo**

_We had gained two more allies that night; Sera of the Red Jenny and Vivienne de Fer. While Cassandra and Varric went to meet with Sera, I attended the salon Vivienne had invited me to. Of course, I should have realised by then that there would be many who saw the Inquisition in a negative light. But the night was memorable nevertheless._

**oOo**

"Lady Tatiana Trevelyan, First Enchanter of Ostwick, Representative of the Inquisition," the herald announced as she walked up the steps, wearing a simple light blue dress made of silk she had purchased from the markets earlier. Her hair had been pulled back into a bun with a few strands curled around her face.

"What a pleasure to meet you, my lady," a noble man standing by the fountain greeted her and she smiled. "Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome. So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"

"Madame de Fer invited me during my brief stay in Val Royeaux," Ana answered politely as the woman next to her began questioning her on the tales and rumours about the Inquisition and her accomplishments. Maker, how did some of them come to exist is beyond her.

"The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!"

Ana glanced up, finding another noble man strutting down the steps.

"Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously," he said and Ana lifted her chin up slightly. She was not going to be intimidated by him at the very least. Her skills of the Orlesian court may be a bit rusty, but the Game was played no differently back home.

"Is that the official opinion or just yours, my lord?" Ana countered, watching as his lips thinned and his left hand clenched slightly.

"Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power," he responded, walking past her and pacing slightly.

"The Inquisition's goal is to restore order and peace throughout Thedas," she informed him calmly, wondering where Vivienne was. The man scoffed and drew closer to her, a little _too_ close for her liking.

"We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a woman of honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges," he challenged her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I believe the only one who needs to have honour restored is you my lord. You cannot best me in a duel of wit, therefore you believe violence will solve it," Ana spoke loudly, hearing slight snickers from those nearby. He swore and went to draw his sword but was quickly frozen to the spot.

"My dear marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in _my_ house…to _my_ guests," Ana smiled, recognising Vivienne's voice as she gracefully walked down the steps. "You know such rudeness is intolerable."

The way Vivienne strutted past the marquis reminded Ana of a wolf stalking its prey, playing with it before going for the kill.

"Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon!" the marquis pleaded, the overconfident tone gone from his voice.

"You should," she agreed and stood before him. "Whatever am I going to do with you my dear?"

Vivienne turned towards her. "My lady, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"I think the marquis has seen the error of his ways," Ana answered, gesturing to him. "Hopefully he will take this as a lesson."

"By the grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear," Vivienne informed him, unfreezing him with a snap of her fingers. He coughed a little as he unfroze. "Do be more careful with it."

They watched as he quickly left the salon and the event resumed once more.

"I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering, Tatiana. I am grateful for your efforts with the Loyalists," Vivienne smiled as they left the entrance and headed towards the garden. "Although, I am curious as to who is in charge at Ostwick now that you are here."

"One of my brothers is the Knight-Captain at Ostwick and he's reassured me that everything is calm there. The mages trust him to keep them safe," Ana told her as they stood by a window. The moonlight shone through, illuminating the garden into a magical place. "Your salon as exceeded my expectations so far."

"I'm glad to keep you entertained, my dear," she smiled briefly before turning serious. "You are no doubt aware how important it is to consider one's connections carefully. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. Due to our combined efforts with the loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right to extend my assistance."

"The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne," Ana smiled, shaking her hand.

"Great things are beginning, my dear. How is your family by the way? Have you heard from them?"

"My father sent a letter regarding my safety in Haven and Jerald informing me of the current state of Ostwick. Other than that no."

* * *

**Song: Gladiator by Dani something...she won X-Factor Australia in the last two years I think...I dunno...**

**As you can see the differences between Ana and Artemis. Ana is more diplomatic and political, using words rather than magic to solve problems while Artemis is very secretive and uses violence if she needed to. Artemis doesn't have a problem with killing those causing harm while Ana was hesitant.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Blown Away

**Chapter Four:**

**Blown Away**

_Everything after that fell into place. Artemis headed for Redcliffe to investigate something and returned with the news of a Tevinter Magister taking charge and binding the mages with the Imperium. There was no way I was going to allow something as dangerous as that remain so close to Haven and recruited the mages._

_And Dorian. He was…very charming to say the least. And surprisingly the best person to have accompany you when you're thrown into the future. Also related to me distantly in the family tree. A Trevelyan married into the House Pavus as he cheerfully informed me one day._

_That dark future we saw…Dorian and I never talk about it with anyone but each other. We told the others only what they needed to know. It was a constant reminder of what would happen if the Inquisition failed…if I failed. I continue to have nightmares about it, even after eight years._

_But the goal was accomplished; the Breach was closed soon after and it was a brief moment of celebration before a face behind it all came into light: Corypheus._

_A darkspawn magister who was over a thousand years old. The one who killed the Divine, the one who I stole the Anchor from. He attacked and destroyed Haven with his archdemon. _

_Technically I buried Haven with an avalanche but it was still him to blame for that occurring in the first place. But at that moment, I had almost died. My entire had flashed before my eyes and I was not satisfied with it. There were so many things I had yet to do and could not leave this world until I had done them._

_Many may ask how we came to Skyhold, a fortress further into the snowy mountains. Solas was the one who held knowledge of it during his time in the Fade and we made it the new headquarters of the Inquisition. A mighty fortress fit for a mighty cause. I was officially declared the leader of the Inquisition, given the title Inquisitor. Another one to add onto the slowly growing list of titles attached with me._

_As for our next move? _

_After everything had settled with the move, the corruption within the Wardens was brought to light by none other than Garret Hawke; Bethany Hawke's older brother. It was an eye-opening experience to finally meet him in person._

**oOo**

Ana was leaning against the cold, stone rampart as Varric introduced Garret to her.

"Ana, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall," the dwarf gestured to the male rogue. His features looks strikingly similar to Bethany's from what she could recall and Ana smiled at him. "Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all."

Hawke leaned against the rampart next to her, staring out at the courtyard of Skyhold. "You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison."

"You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari," Ana reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out at the mountains behind them.

"I don't see how that really applies," Garret chuckled, glancing at her. "Or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?"

"There's _a_ Qunari," she answered, thinking of the Iron Bull. "He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he's on our side."

This brought out a small smile from the former champion.

"So, then, what can I tell you?"

"Varric informed me that you've faced Corypheus before."

Garret nodded, standing up straight and facing her. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them."

"Corypheus got into their heads," Varric added, finishing his drink and standing in between the mage and the rogue. "Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other."

"That could very well be a reason for the Wardens to have disappeared in such a timely manner," Ana theorised before glancing down at Varric. "Do you think Blackwall could be in danger?"

Varric frowned slightly. "Possibly, better to keep an eye on him," he agreed as Garret shook his head.

"I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing," Garret informed the Inquisitor who tapped her lips lightly with the side of her fingers.

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric questioned his close friend who shook his head.

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."

"At the moment, any lead given is welcomed by me," Ana sighed tiredly, massaging her temples slightly.

Garret reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do what I can to help. After what you did to my sister, I owe you a favour."

"How is Bethany by the way?" Ana asked, smiling warmly at the mention of the young Apprentice she had helped a few years ago. Varric once again raised a brow in her direction. "What?"

"Is there anyone you _don't_ know?" he asked her, laughing slightly and she waved it off. "So you were the mage who helped Sunshine out."

"Kirkwall was the first Circle I visited in my early days as Mediator," she explained just as a messenger approached her with a letter in her hand.

"My lady, a letter for you from Ostwick," she informed her, handing Ana the letter and she dismissed her. Opening it, she quickly read the black ink printed onto it and her eyes widened slightly.

"What is it?" Garret asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My brother Jerald, one of the few family members I actually _like_, is coming to Skyhold with some of the Templars to assist us by order of Teryn Nathaniel Castian," she answered, summarising the letter and folding it back, taking a deep breath. "And that he has something he wishes to discuss with me in person."

"Ruffles and Curly will be glad to have whatever Templar they can get at this point," Varric commented. "When did he say he's gonna be here?"

Ana calculated it in her head. "If I'm correct, he should be here within the next two weeks," she came to the conclusion, her shoulders slumping slightly at the thought. Not to mention, she never knew Nathaniel inherited his father's position. A letter should have at least been sent to her…

_Maybe it'll be sent to Haven, _she thought, leaving Varric and Garret, heading towards the library to sit down and chat with Dorian. Usually she would find Artemis and chat with the female elf but at the moment she was in Val Royeaux attending the funeral for the Black Wolves lost in Haven.

**oOo**

_Crestwood was horrible in many ways. _

_The town was a sight that suffered from the Fifth Blight ten years previously, many had died during the flood of it. Then a rift appeared in a dwarven ruin underneath the lake and allowed the dead to resurface and attack the town, turned out the mayor was responsible for drowning hundreds of people during the Blight and the Grey Wardens were hearing a false Calling and believed using demons would solve everything._

_So much fun._

_Stroud was an honourable man though, that was one positive experience in Crestwood and capturing the Keep, using it for the Inquisition and allowed us a greater presence in Fereldan._

_By the time we returned to Skyhold, Artemis was back from her trip to Val Royeaux and my brother had arrived, along with a fair amount of Templars from Ostwick. As for what was so important my brother could only tell me in person? Well…_

**oOo**

"Marriage?" Ana's eyes widened, staring at her brother with her mouth slightly opened. They had moved to her quarters after being officially introduced to the others. However, Ana hadn't missed the looks of infatuation coming from Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra and Dorian.

Jerald gave her an apologetic look, moving a strand of his hair back into his low ponytail. His hair was golden blonde, just like his mother Diana, but he shared the same emerald eyes as she did, the ones they both got from their father. His chin was slightly stubbled with hair, a light scar on his left eyebrow from an accident a few years ago. Jerald was older than Ana by five years and was always looking out for her. He had purposely left his position as second in line for the position as Head of House to join the Templars and look after her when she was put into the Circle.

Ana swallowed the lump in her throat, biting her bottom lip. "Please tell me father hadn't given him an answer in my place."

"No, father told him that it was entirely up to you," Jerald answered, both of them moving to her bed and sitting down on the soft mattress. "Honestly, it's bad timing in my opinion."

"But it would serve as a power political alliance between our families," Ana murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder and he wrapped and arm around her.

"Annie, what do _you_ want? Stop thinking like a diplomat for once and be selfish. Do you want to marry Nathaniel?" Jerald asked her firmly and when she thought about marriage, a certain commander came to her mind.

It had been happening a lot lately; especially after that chess game. Cullen had been constantly in her thoughts and whenever she was near him, her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were inside.

"No….I couldn't ever go through with it," she sighed after a few moments of debating. She thought of something and snorted a little. "Maybe Eliza could marry him; she's always wanted to marry into bigger money."

Jerald laughed at the mention of their sister before kissing her hair. "She's not as pretty as she likes to think. Unlike that ambassador of yours," he hinted and she pulled away, giving him a look.

"You like Josephine? Her family often attends Great-Aunt Lucille's parties," she informed her brother who hummed softly in response, glancing at the balcony.

"By the way, that commander of yours is handsome and seems decent enough. Good choice."

"Jerald!"

"Inquisitor? May I speak with you?" Leliana called, entering her quarters and walking up the stairs. She smiled in greeting to Jerald who rose from her bed and patted her head.

"I'll go speak with Commander Cullen about the Templars I brought with me," Jerald told her before leaving the two women alone. Ana noticed the small smile on the spymaster's face and raised a brow in question.

"It is refreshing to see such sibling affection," Leliana answered with a shrug of her shoulders before bringing to her attention some reports on the construction of the hot spring being built for the troops in the camps a little out of Skyhold.

"I received a marriage proposal from Teryn Castian," Ana informed her after they had finished discussing the report. "I'm turning it down."

An all-knowing smirk crossed her features. "Going to finally confess your feelings for the commander then?"

"Does _everyone_ know about that?" she demanded, throwing her hands in the air out of frustration as Leliana giggled at her expense.

Later in the day, she found herself wandering over to the commander's tower, trying to calm her nerves.

"Cullen?" Ana spoke nervously, swallowing as she entered the office. Cullen glanced up from his desk and quickly rose from his seat upon seeing the look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her and she shook her head, clearing her throat. Her heart felt like it would burst forth from her chest in a second.

"I..I need to speak with you in private," she told him, moving her eyes off of the ground and onto him.

Cullen's eyes were slightly widened. "Alone? I mean, of course," he cleared his throat, gesturing for her to lead as they left his office and onto the ramparts.

_You can do this, Ana. Just…think of it as a negotiation, _she repeated into her mind when Cullen said something she didn't catch.

"What?" Ana asked, frowning slightly and noticing the blonde commander rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's…there was something you wished to discuss?" Cullen prompted and she glanced at her hands for a second before looking at him.

"Cullen, I care for you and…" she broke off, sighing quietly and shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, staring at her with those blue eyes that made her blush like a shy apprentice. Actually, he often made her feel like a naïve apprentice all over again.

"You left the Templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?"

"I could," he answered in a heartbeat before clearing his throat. "I mean, I do…think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation."

He walked forward a little bit and she followed, her eyes never leaving him.

"What's stopping you?"

"You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you…I didn't think it was possible."

The corners of her lips twitched into a small smile. "And yet, despite all of that, I'm still here."

Cullen chuckled, stepping closer until her back was pressed against the stone rampart. "So you are….it seems too much to ask. But I want to—"

"Commander!"

Both of them tensed as Cullen growled, turning towards the unlucky messenger while she tried to hide her blushing face.

"You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report," the messenger informed the blonde commander as Ana glanced down at the floor. Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest and she placed a hand over it. "Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered 'without delay.'"

A few tense moments of silenced passed as the messenger put together what he had interrupted. "Or…to your office…right," he stammered, quickly making a beeline for the commander's office.

"If you need to—" Ana began but was cut off by Cullen suddenly pressing his lips against hers. She made a surprised sound, but soon her eyes were closed and enjoyed the feeling of his large hands on her cheeks, his soft lips engulfing hers.

Cullen kissed her once more before pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry…that was….um…really nice," he confessed, his cheeks slightly pink as were hers.

"That was a surprise," she admitted, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "You…don't regret it, do you?"

"No!" he exclaimed before collecting himself. "I mean, no. Not at all."

She beamed as he cupped her face once more, leaning in and lightly kissing her. Ana let out a sigh when they broke apart and leaned into his chest, allowing Cullen to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she murmured against his armour, closing her eyes and giving herself a brief moment of peace.

"A long time actually. When you left Kirkwall…" he murmured, kissing her hair and she smiled.

"You were my favourite Templar."

"It wasn't hard to be."

* * *

**Song: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**


	6. Chapter 5 - Spring Carnival

**Chapter Five:**

**Spring Carnival**

_**Three Days Later…**_

Most of the Inner Circle, as someone had named them, were eating together in the main hall for breakfast. Artemis was sitting down and discussing something with Leliana and Sera. Varric, Blackwall, Iron Bull and Jerald were exchanging stories as Ana sat next to Cullen.

It had taken a whole day until the entire Inquisition discovered their newly established relationship and Ana had been teased by many of her companions; namely Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera.

"What was Annie like when she was growing up?" Dorian question Jerald, using the nickname that only Jerald and her father ever used. Before she could object, Jerald smirked and launched into many tales of her time growing up before and after being taken to the Circle.

"She used to beg father to let her ride a horse. Sometimes she'd even braid their tails and mane just to get permission," Jerald informed them and a few of them laughed.

Ana scowled at him. "Jerald," she complained and he waved it off, grinning from ear to ear.

"When she was six, she used to pretend she was a Marabi and would run around the estate like one. 'Caused my mother to have a heart attack."

Josephine frowned slightly. "You two do not share the same mother?" she asked, gesturing between the two Trevelyan's and Ana shook her head.

"My mother was an alchemist who worked for the teryn at the time. She died in childbirth," Ana explained, feeling Cullen squeeze her hand underneath the table. She smiled reassuringly, no longer bothered by it. "Jerald's mother died shortly after Eliza was born. He gave up his position as second to join the Templars."

"Someone needed to look after you and make sure you didn't frighten them all," Jerald teased his younger sister who rolled her eyes in a way that seemed out of character for her. It was a refreshing sight for everyone.

After they had finished eating, those who were accompanying Ana to the Western Approach had left to finish gathering their bags. The two Trevelyans took this as an opportunity to wander the garden, chatting.

"I knew you would one day end up with a Templar. Especially one with such nice, curly blonde locks," Jerald smirked at his sister's blushing face as she lightly hit him on the arm. Jerald chuckled at her discomfort before sobering up and narrowing his eyes. "Should I have a talk to him?"

"Do you not approve?" Ana frowned, sitting down on one of the stone seats situated against a wall.

Jerald sighed, sitting down. "It matters not if I approve, but whether or not you're happy."

"I am," she insisted, leaning back against the wall and gazing up at the clear blue sky. Jerald glanced at her before leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and exhaling.

"After what the family has done to you…you grew up in isolation and separated from the rest of us. We've only caused you grief…you deserve to find happiness."

Her eyes watered slightly, hearing her brother's words and taking them to heart. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"It got better when you came to the Circle," she admitted, distantly recalling the early days of her time in the Ostwick Circle. No one was really kind to her, more concerned with their own training. Lydia took her under her wing and became her mentor and a mother figure. "I missed Lydia."

"She'd be proud and a little frightened as to what you've gotten yourself into," Jerald agreed, missing the elderly mage who was also like a mother to him more than his own.

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the relaxing and quiet atmosphere in the garden. However, all too soon, Ana was due to leave for her trip to the Western Approach.

**oOo**

Jerald watched his sister's party depart and sighed quietly to himself, frowning a little. Josephine, who was standing next to him with a report in her hands, noticed.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" The ambassador asked the Templar who kept his gaze firmly on his younger sister's retreating back until it was out of sight.

"I never liked her travelling without me watching her. I still don't," Jerald answered dryly, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"The Inquisitor is more than capable of handling herself out there. If it is any comfort, Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera are with her," Josephine informed him, turning on her heel to head back to her office. Jerald observed her as she left, finding her graceful steps and straightened back a pleasure to watch.

"Lord Trevelyan?"

His eyes were pulled away from the retreating ambassador and onto Seeker Pentaghast, Cassandra. He noticed how tense and on guard she was constantly and wondered if she ever relaxed before.

"Please, Cassandra. Just call me Jerald," he smiled, uncrossing his arms. "I doubt you call Annie by her full name."

Cassandra pursed her lips slightly. "No, I don't but I hardly know you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Why did you become a Templar? I understand from Ana that only the first three children do not join the Chantry. And yet, you are the second born child and chose to join the order," Cassandra stated as Jerald gestured for her to walk with him towards the practice dummies.

"To look after Annie," he answered, picking up a sword as Cassandra did the same. "Out of all of my brothers and sisters, she was the only one who wasn't concerned with herself."

"How so?" Cassandra asked, striking at Jerald who deflected the blow with his sword. Jerald raised a brow at the Seeker. "What?"

"I'm just curious as to why you want to know. I thought the Free Marchers and her people would seem quaint compared to Orlais or Fereldan for that matter," the Templar answered, faking a left and quickly tapping her right rib. "You're dead."

Cassandra scowled, jumping back and sending a fury of blows towards him, only to have all of them blocked by his sword or dodged.

"Your sister is not what I had imagined. She is very different from you I have noticed," Cassandra answered as she stepped back and dodged a strike from Jerald.

"She's more of her mother, from what I can remember," Jerald said thoughtfully, taking a step back and twirling the sword in his fingers. "Desmond is too concerned over becoming the next Head of House, Eliza is trying to grab onto whatever big money she can get her hands on, Carlotta is happily living with her husband and children and I would rather not pull her into family affairs. Markus is doing Maker knows what in Antiva, Rob is studying at the University of Orlais and Revered Mother Selene is currently running a small Chantry a few miles out of Val Royeaux in some countryside."

Cassandra paused, her eyes widened slightly and Jerald chuckled. "That is…a lot of siblings for one family."

"Thank you but only Desmond and Eliza share the same mother as I. It's all very complicated."

"I can imagine."

They spared with each other for a couple more minutes, both getting a good work out from it until Jerald departed to head to his sister's room. She had told him that he could borrow her bath tub or basin when needed while she was gone.

As he walked past Varric in the main hall, the dwarf called out to him and gestured for him to come closer.

"Ponytail, care to join me for a game of Wicked Grace later?" Varric suggested and Jerald seemed amused by the nickname. "Maybe I'll have a chance at beating you than your sister. That woman has a poker face that is more stone like than anything."

"I'm a poor player so you'll have a better chance with me. I'll meet you later," Jerald promised, resuming his earlier walk to Ana's quarters when a certain Antivan came to his mind. Changing his course, he headed towards Josephine's office and found Leliana in there, reading a report.

"And what else did Lady Forsythia say?"

"That she'd rather drown herself than help the Inquisition."

Josephine sighed. "Anything else?" she asked as he leaned against the blue sofa, watching them quietly.

"She said she'd have us 'flogged alive' if we allied with her brother," Leliana answered, reading off of the report.

"That _does_ sound like her," Josephine agreed and noticed Jerald standing there. "My lord, can I help you?"

"Jerald," he corrected and waved his hand, dismissing it. "And no, just observing what the daily life of Tatiana Annalise Trevelyan seems to be. Politics up here is a bit more deadly than back home."

Leliana raised a brow. "Oh? How is it so different in Ostwick?"

"It's usually fighting over cattle."

Josephine chuckled and Leliana cracked a smile. "Cheer up Josie; we at least have her attention."

"You always do find the brighter side of things," Josephine responded in a dry tone. Leliana nodded her head at Jerald before leaving the office, with just the two of them alone. "We are in the midst of cementing an alliance with Lady Forsythia of Nevarra, my lord. Your sister would be pleased with it, I'm sure."

"Is there anything I can offer to assist you in this task?" Jerald asked, somewhat familiar with politics due to Ana and Selene. More than Desmond, he would imagine.

"Thank you, but I believe I have matters at hand," Josephine quickly reassured him firmly and he noticed how tired she seemed. "I dissuaded her from sending soldiers when she learned we'd struck an accord with a brother she's feuding with."

"Charming," Jerald commented sarcastically and Josephine's mouth twitched slightly.

"Lady Forsythia…simply employs a colourful manner of speech."

He shifted his weight onto his right leg, leaning on it a bit more. "Dealing with so many demanding, strong-willed people can't be easy. Maker knows how you and Annie can stand it."

"Not much of a diplomat?"

"I'm more into aggressive negotiations, my lady."

Josephine rose from her seat and stood in front of the bookshelf next to her desk. "I confess, I do miss my staff from the embassy in Antiva. It was always useful to discuss the day's visitors with them."

"I may not be my sister, you can talk to me. I am a great listener," Jerald offered with a warm smile and Josephine's eyes widened slightly before she shook her head.

"I wouldn't wish to impose," Josephine spoke, glancing down at the ground and clasping her hands together.

"If it were imposing, I wouldn't have offered," he pointed out, taking a few steps closer towards her. "We can use Ana's balcony since the view is great."

"Does she know of you barging into her room while she is away?" she asked, slightly worried of offending the Inquisitor. Jerald gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded. "Well…I admit there are a few potential alliances it would be good to discuss."

**oOo**

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"—_Right _on the parlour floor. In front of everyone at the soiree!" Josephine exclaimed as Jerald leaned against the railing, arms crossed. "Who _does_ such a thing in front of their guests?"

"The Duke of Kellington, apparently," Jerald answered, chuckling lightly at the end of her tale. Who knew nobles could stuff up this badly?

"And Sera! Can she not find a single overshirt without mustard stains on it?" Josephine wondered out loud, leaning her elbows on the railing. "Then there's Dorian. The man _refuses_ to take anything seriously unless it suits his whim. Not to mention…oh, goodness. Have we been here an hour already?"

Jerald studied the sun for a moment. "I estimate two, but the time flew by I didn't even notice," he answered and her cheeks went slightly pink.

"You're far too polite. I didn't intend to go on for so long. You must think me quite the gossip," she muttered, avoiding his eyes and he laughed.

"Spending time with such an engaging woman is never unpleasant, Lady Montilyet," Jerald reassured her, smiling at the ambassador whose cheeks turned red.

"Goodness. I'm…well, I'm glad I haven't wasted your day. Well, I've taken up quite enough of your time already. Until next time, my lord," Josephine bowed her head before leaving the balcony.

**oOo**

_It had taken five days to travel to the Western Approach and will agree with Scout Harding's report: It was the worst place in all of Thedas. You were either dying from the heat during the day or freezing to death at night. Not to mention every piece of wildlife bar some fennec wanted to kill you._

_Speaking of which, we had found a small den of baby fennec whose mother we found dead from some White Claw Raiders. Only four of the pups were alive upon our finding and at my insistence, we rescued them and took them back to camp with us. Dorian and I were in love with them while Sera didn't care and Iron Bull wanted to skin them and eat them. You can imagine the responses he received._

**oOo**

They were resting in the camp after returning from the ritual tower and after witnessing what horrible method Corypheus was using to create a demon army, the two mages in their group sought comfort from the fennec pups.

Dorian kept a male one, naming him Falgard. According to the Tevinter mage, it was Tevene for dwarf and since his was the runt of the litter, he saw it fitting. Ana herself was going to give one to Josephine who had confessed on several occasions that she wished she had a pet. Jerald would probably adopt the other one and she was keeping a male to herself.

"Gino," Ana cooed, kneeling down to pick up the small fennec and hold him close to her chest. She ducked into her tent and grabbed the other two pups and brought them close to the campfire, playing with them.

Falgard joined in on the chase as Ana carefully controlled a small flame and the pups chased after it, never able to touch it. Sera was laughing and calling them friggin' idiots while Iron Bull and Dorian watched on.

"I never thought the corruption in the Wardens would be this bad," Iron Bull muttered, remembering their discovery earlier and Ana paused for a second.

"They're desperate," Ana said softly, recalling what Stroud told them back in Crestwood. "People will commit sins when they're desperate."

Sera snorted. "More magic, but the blood type…" she shuddered visibly and Dorian shook his head.

"Who looks at this and thinks, 'Blood magic! All of our problems will be solved!'" Dorian commented, using his usual dramatic sarcastic tone and Ana shrugged her shoulders.

"The frightened and desperate," she repeated, staring at the fire.

* * *

**Song: I don't know what the actual title for it is called. But you can find it if you type Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival ending dance. I translated it above ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 - Yet, I Can't Stay

**Chapter Six:**

**Yet, I Can't Stay**

_When people told me I came out of the Fade back in Haven, it came to me as a shock. I didn't remember my first time in the Fade, only bits and pieces that seemed disoriented, scattered, missing puzzles that needed to be found for the whole picture._

_So when we fell as the bridge collapsed, I had opened a rift into the Fade in effort to save us. And it did…kinda. But it also made us face our deepest fears and for me…my fears are something some of our companions sympathised with._

**oOo**

Ana grunted as she landed roughly onto her back. Groaning, she rose to her feet and found Stroud and Garret above her, upside down.

"Where are we?" Stroud asked as Ana looked around, having a suspicion as to where they were. The Fade seemed nothing like the Fade in her dreams. There was a sense of dread, fear and tension high in the air.

"If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom," Garret complained and she found the others not too far away.

"No, the Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through. I believe we are in the Fade," Stroud came to the conclusion as Garret made a comment similar to the one she had thought; how the Fade looked so much different in their dreams.

Garret glanced down at her as she held out her hand, pulling him down onto her level. "The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

"I don't remember much of what happened the last time I was here," Ana admitted, glancing up at a rift in the distance as Blackwall helped Stroud down.

"Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now," Garret shook his head, standing beside the Inquisitor. "That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others."

Stroud turned to her, stroking his mustache a little. "In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way?" he asked her and honestly, she had no clue. The whole rifts sealing and everything connected to the mark was still a mystery to her.

"It's our best option at this point. We should move before demons find us," Ana suggested, walking ahead. The others began following, taking in the sight of the Fade as they headed towards some stone that resembled stairs.

"Is this what it's like to dream?" Varric asked Artemis who seemed more on edge than usual. "How do you people sleep at night?"

"With our eyes closed," Artemis responded dryly, frowning and keeping a firm hand on her bow. "There is so much hatred, fear, despair and anger here…"

"Are you alright?" Ana turned around, facing her and finding the blonde elf gritting her teeth, as if in pain.

"I'll be better once we get out of here," Artemis answered as Cassandra gasped once they reached the top of the stairs. Ana spun around, finding an elderly woman dressed in fancier robes than a Grand Cleric.

"By the Maker, could that be…?" Stroud breathed and the woman smiled.

"I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion," she spoke with an Orlesian accent that Ana could detect.

Cassandra took a step forward. "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?" the Seeker whispered in disbelief and the Divine smiled at her warmly.

"Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?" Artemis asked her and Cassandra looked conflicted. "Well?"

"I…I don't know," she confessed, staring at the Divine. "It is said the souls of the dead pass through the Fade and sometimes linger, but…we know that spirits lie. Be wary, Inquisitor."

"I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit…or a demon," Stroud commented but Artemis shook her head. "You disagree?"

"It's a spirit, not a demon. I know _that_ much," the blonde elf informed them, Varric sparring her a questioning look.

"In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have," Divine Justinia interrupted them calmly.

Garret snorted. "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are…" he prompted for her to answer.

"I am here to help you," she responded as Garret muttered a curse under his breath. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Tatiana. They were taken from you by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work."

Stroud's lips twitched in disgust. "I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren," he swore, hitting a fist into his hand.

"You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair," Divine Justinia informed them as Artemis's eyes widened.

"You mean, the big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?" Artemis asked the Divine.

"Yes," she answered.

"It's somewhere nearby?"

"Yes."

Artemis swallowed. "Well, shit."

"That demon is responsible for the gaps in my memory at Haven?" Ana asked, drawing the attention back onto her and the Divine nodded. "Is there any way for me to recover them?"

"These are your memories, Tatiana," she gestured as four green wraith appeared around the area.

**oOo**

_With my memories back, it was revealed that Grey Wardens assisted in the death of Divine Justinia. Only a handful of us knew that the mark wasn't given to me by the Maker or Andraste. I had learned to live with that revelation. But…when I saw that is was not Andraste behind me in the rift at Haven but the Divine…I felt at a loss of what to do._

_It was presumptuous of me to believe that I was special and chosen specifically by the Maker to help bring order back to Thedas. And the Nightmare demon knew this and let my fear brought to common knowledge. It dug through our minds and hearts and taunted us with our deepest fears._

**oOo**

They walked up a small flight of stairs when the Nightmare began talking again, its deep voice echoing across the Fade.

"Perhaps _I_ should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition," it chuckled, setting everyone on edge. "Like Blackwall. Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden. And you are _nothing_ like a Grey Warden."

Blackwall clenched his fists, glaring ahead. "I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast," he muttered and Ana threw him a worried look.

"Ignore it. It's only strength is preying upon the fear of others," Artemis spat, narrowing her eyes at the sky above them. Blackwall exhaled shakily, nodding at the blonde elf as they pressed ahead.

_I'm more worried about you, _Ana thought, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at Artemis who walked in front, scouting ahead. _I've never seen you like this before. So…angry at everything. What are you sensing that we cannot?_

"Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your 'faith' has been for naught," the Nightmare taunted and Cassandra gripped her sword tighter, as if holding back from striking a nearby wall.

"Die in the void, demon," Cassandra responded testy and Varric patted her back in reassurance. She shot him a grateful smile as they continued, walking down some steps and arriving at what seemed like a Fade version of a swamp.

"Once again, Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here…"

Now it was Cassandra's turn to comfort the dwarf who shook his head, staring down at the floor as they walked. "Just keep talking, Smiley."

"What do you get out of taunting us?" Ana demanded from the Nightmare, hating seeing her friends being hurt by the demon's verbal assault on them.

The Nightmare laughed. "You are brave, Tatiana. But bravery alone will not save you. Nor will it save the thousands of lives resting in your hands."

"Giving up won't save them either!" Ana exclaimed, clenching her fists in effort to not cry. Her eyes watered as the tears threatened to appear and she gripped her staff for support. "I won't give up until Thedas is safe from scum like you and Corypheus!"

"Even _if_ you could defeat Corypheus, do you honestly believe anyone will remember you?" It questioned and she breathed in sharply. "You were forgotten the moment you were born. You were abandoned by your family in the Circle. For your whole life, you were nothing special and you deluded yourself in believing you were chosen. You are no more special than a rock."

Ana swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling a small tear running down her face as those around her swore. Anger surged through her as she slammed the bottom of her staff on the ground.

"Even if I am forgotten, even if I'm not special…" she spoke earnestly, raising her chin and standing up straighter. "I will never stop fighting for what is right!"

"Ana…" Garret murmured behind her quietly as she began marching ahead of the group. Yes, tears were flowing down her cheeks freely but she paid no mind to them. Her focus was getting them out of the Fade and that was what she was going to do.

**oOo**

_Stroud sacrificed himself to help us escape from the Fade. It was something that inspired the remaining Grey Wardens at Adamant to join the Inquisition and kill demons that were scattered around Thedas. Artemis had her men follow them to ensure they weren't affected by Corypheus or the Red Templars._

_Speaking of Artemis or should I write, Ellana Lavellan. _

_It was discovered that she had grown up in the Dalish Clan Lavellan in the Free Marches. Not too far from Ostwick actually. _

"_You fear that the dreams will become a reality, Artemis. Or should I say, Ellana Lavellan? Like a seer, your dreams haunt you and turn into visions. They mark you as cursed, just as your mother was."_

_Artemis never seemed so angry before. She hadn't spat out a retort as the others did or shrink in fear from its words. Instead, she said nothing but her eyes were as cold as the snow surrounding Skyhold._

_She told me who she really was along the way back to Skyhold and made me vow to never repeat it. I gave her my word._

_Those of us who went into the Fade were left scarred. None of us wanted to repeat what we witnessed unless it was necessary. It was a silent agreement made between us._

_I…was not myself for a couple of days. The demon's words kept ringing in my ear, along with glimpses of the dark future I had seen back at Redcliffe. A constant reminder._

**oOo**

_**A Week Later…**_

She was on her way to speak to Cullen about military matters when she spotted Varric staring into the fireplace in his usual spot in the main hall.

"Is everything all right?" Ana asked, heading over and placing a hand on his shoulder. Gino, who was hanging onto her shoulder with his tiny claws, let out a tiny squeak.

"I knew Stroud, you know. Not well," Varric told her softly.

He glanced up at her. "Not many people knew who he was, but the man was a hero when it mattered," he turned around, facing her as she withdrew her hand.

"He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus. He won't be the last. This story's no good for heroes."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Maybe, but some heroes will survive. I bet you're relieved Garret is alive."

"Yep. Damn near miracle," he sighed tiredly. "Hawke asked me to tell everyone back in Kirkwall where he's going. Maker's breath, Isabela's going to be furious. I better write some letters. Excuse me."

She watched as he turned away, no doubt heading to his room to write the said letters. Ana shook her head and resumed her earlier intentions and headed to Cullen's office.

"Give that to Leliana," she could hear Cullen order as she opened the door and the messenger nodded. He glanced at her, his eyes softening at the sight of her as the messenger left the office.

Gino squeaked and she placed him on the floor, watching as he ran to Cullen and pawed at his boot. The blonde chuckled and crouched down, picking the fennec pup up and placing him on his shoulder. Gino nuzzled his face into the fur of Cullen's coat and Ana giggled.

"I see you two became fast friends," she commented, handing him the report and he glanced at it. "You know, you don't have much patience for nobility. I'm glad my titles didn't scare you off."

He paused, pulling his eyes away from the report. "I hadn't considered…I had no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't—I mean, does that bother you?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No. If you care for me that's all that matters. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot."

He sighed, placing the report down on his desk and opened his arms out. She stepped into them, allowing him to bring her close to his chest and wrap his arms around her.

"If I seem unsure, it's because it's been a _long_ time since I've wanted anyone in my life. I wasn't expecting to find it…or you," he whispered into her ear and she glanced up, finding his eyes pouring into hers. She noticed the slight bags under his eyes and frowned.

"More nightmares?" she asked, gently lifting a hand and placing it on his cheek.

"No more than usual. With the lyrium it helped but now…" he trailed off, resting his forehead against hers.

"Stay with me tonight. With everything that's happened recently, we both need some rest," she suggested and he kissed her forehead. "In two days we leave for Halamshiral. We need to be in our best condition if we're to find the assassin."

"Thank you…for being everything and more."

**oOo**

_**That Night…**_

She was sitting under the covers, reading one of Varric's crime novels as Gino slept quietly from the end of the bed. As she turned the page, the sound of her door opened and closed, followed by a slight groan she was familiar with.

"Long day?" She called as Cullen appeared and began stripping off his armor.

"More so than usual," he muttered, placing the armor on the sofa and heading to the small basin, washing his face with the water. She smiled to herself, turning back to her book when he groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and he waved it off.

"It's just a headache. I should be fine after some rest," he responded and she pursed her lips, marking her page and placing her book on a small table. Cullen turned back around, finding her motioning for him to join her on the bed. The way the lilac night gown hugged her body…

She smirked a little. "Don't get too excited. I've just got something to help the headache," she told him, ignoring the slight bulge in his pants. His cheeks went slightly red and he rubbed the back of his neck, joining her on the bed after removing his shirt.

Ana moved to place his head in her lap. "Now close your eyes," she whispered gently, breathing some ice onto her hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course...wait, what are you going to do?" Cullen asked as she carefully placed a hand on either side of his temples. He let out a slight moan, relaxing and she chuckled. "Maker's breath, don't stop."

Ana laughed, running her cold fingers through his hair. "Some people might think we're doing something else when you keep moaning like that."

"At this point I couldn't care what other people would think."

She chuckled, lightly running her fingers across his forehead. Leaning down, she left a soft, chilled kiss on the bridge of his nose and saw a content smile on his face.

"How's that? Are you feeling any better?" Ana asked, running her fingers through his hair once more and he moaned. "I take that as a yes?"

He hummed and opened his eyes, finding her emerald orbs above his. He raised his hand, his fingers brushing against her cheeks and she smiled. Once more, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Song: Yet, I Can't Stay from Dandelion - Wishes To You opening song.**

**That last bit with Ana helping Cullen with a headache was inspired by the picture drawn by ximena07 on devianart so go check her out~!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Princess Of Rinne Road

**Chapter Seven:**

**Princess Of Rinne Road**

_It took a full week to travel all the way the Halamshiral with a small battalion of troops and everyone part of the Inner Circle, including my brother. Along the way, we had run into some trouble with some Red Templars and Venatori. I was struck with an arrow into my right shoulder by a Venatori archer and unfortunately, it was poisoned._

_So, I spent the rest of the trip confined to one of the supply wagons with only Dorian, due to his hatred of the cold, Cole and Artemis every so often keeping me company._

_It's safe to say, I wasn't completely bored out of my mind._

**oOo**

_**Day Four…**_

Ana groaned, sitting up and felt her shoulder sting slightly. "By the Maker, I hope this won't get in the way," she muttered, glancing out at the road. Riding behind the wagon she was in with Dorian and Cole was Iron Bull and Solas.

They were entertaining themselves with some kind of mental chess game that neither Dorian nor herself wanted to play.

"Don't worry," Dorian spoke up cheerfully, smirking underneath the blanket. "Your Templar will come to your rescue."

"Dorian!" Ana complained, pouting slightly and hugging her knees to her chest. Maker, she was still tired and sore and Dorian was not helping in his teasing.

"He almost says the word sometimes. Katoh," Cole began speaking and she noticed the Tevinter mage tense up. "He tastes it in his mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it tenderly, like you tie him."

By now Iron Bull and Solas had paused in their little game and Ana noticed the Qunari grimacing at Cole's revelations. She put the two together and her eyes widened, flicking back and forth between Dorian and Bull.

"But he doesn't, for you. And for him. Because it makes it mean more. A fuller feeling, a brighter burst…" Cole trailed off and she raised a brow, smirking a little at seeing Dorian and Bull getting embarrassed instead of her.

"Yeah…" Iron Bull coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "How's he feeling about you saying this in front of everybody?"

Dorian shook his head, hiding his blushing face. "If a rift opened up right now and swallowed me, I would be fine with that."

"Provided it tied you down first, one assumes," Solas slyly added, sending an amused look to the Qunari who scowled at him. Cole blinked slightly, not realising he had done something wrong and glanced at Solas before frowning, listening to something.

"She's afraid," the spirit began murmuring, staring straight at the elf. "She wakes up from the dreams, frightened of what the spirits tell her. Scared of Atisha."

"Cole, you should not dwell in there," Solas warned but Cole shook his head, his eyes unfocused as he continued to hear someone's pain.

"The huntress keeps looking for her, for the cursed soul. She wakes up and finds you beside her, sleeping peacefully. It brings tears to her eyes, wondering if they're true or not," Cole snapped his eyes up onto hers when she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Andruil."

"Enough!" Solas said sharply and she noticed the slight fear in his eyes. Without a word, the elf moved away from her sight and went ahead she assumed.

"Cole…who were you listening to?" Ana asked slowly and the young spirit shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

"Artemis…why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as she sat back down, leaning against the wall. The two mages exchanged knowing looks, having been made aware of Artemis's…visions so to speak. The female elf had explained it to her along the way to Skyhold and must have told Dorian some time as well.

"Maybe stay out of the elves heads," Iron Bull suggested calmly and Cole nodded but fell silent after that. The Qunari tried to fill the silence with tales of past jobs with the Chargers. It soon became a rotation of stories between three of them until they stopped to make camp for the night.

Sitting around the fire, Ana was sitting in Cullen's lap at the commander's insistence with Varric on one side and Vivienne on the other. By now, everyone had heard of the secret relationship between the Tevinter and the Qunari and were giving them both hell for it; mainly Dorian while Bull was proud.

Sera started the topic by snickering as she glanced at Dorian. The mage noticed her eyes on him and sighed tiredly, as if already knowing what she was laughing about.

"Something particularly funny?" Dorian asked, sitting next to Artemis who was quietly eating her stew.

"You…and Bull!" Sera cackled, hitting her knee as she laughed.

Dorian cleared his throat. "I…I'm glad it amuses you. But what I get from my affairs is…my affairs," he told her firmly and she smirked.

"I _know_ what _you_ get. It's like falling through a tree into custard," she replied, gesturing animatedly with her hands. "Too high! _Wham!_ Too fast! _Wham!_ Leaves! _Splat!_"

There were a couple of chuckles and giggles thrown around the small camp fire, even Cullen chuckling lightly in her ear as they watched Dorian's jaw drop open slightly, blinking in disbelief.

"I'm not sure which is worse; the mockery or the accuracy," he admitted, recovering slightly as Sera seemed pretty pleased with herself. She leaned back on the log, arms stretched behind her head.

Iron Bull shrugged. "Depends on how much rest the tree's had."

Cassandra placed her bowl into her lap, raising a brow at Bull. "So…Bull…about the two of you…?"

"Yes, it's true," Iron Bull grinned, winking at the Tevinter who seemed less than pleased that the topic was on them.

"By all means, let's discuss this together," Dorian muttered sarcastically, leaning his head on Artemis's shoulder for support. As if the blonde elf could somehow protect them from the group's teasing.

"If you're both pleased—"

Dorian cut her off. "I'm happy, he's happy, everyone's happy," he told her flippantly, waving his hand to dismiss it. Bull however, seemed pleased with Dorian's words and grinned at him.

"Aww, you're happy?" Iron Bull asked to his mage who just sighed tiredly. Cassandra laughed as Dorian shot Artemis a pleading look.

"I'm not getting involved with your love life," Artemis told him firmly and he moved his look to Ana who shook her head, enjoying this way too much.

"Remember this the next time you want to tease us," Ana pointed out and he scowled.

"You're family! You're supposed to be on my side!" he reminded her and Jerald snorted from his seat next to Josephine.

"If I had a copper for every time I heard that argument I'd be rich," The older Trevelyan commented, taking a sip of his drink and Ana hummed in agreement as Varric began asking Iron Bull something.

"Two worlds tearing them apart," Varric announced, getting into his storyteller voice that Ana loved to hear. "Tevinter and Qunari: with only love to keep them together."

Dorian threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I don't see how this is remotely your business Varric!"

Both of them ignored the mage's outburst and continued.

"Could you make it sound angrier? Love is a bit soft," Iron Bull responded, pursing his lips at the word soft. Dorian shot the Qunari a glare that would have killed ten men.

"Please stop helping the dwarf!"

Varric stroked his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "How 'bout passion?" the dwarf suggested and Iron Bull slowly nodded, liking the sound of it.

"_Yes_ that's better. Love is all starlight, gentle blushes. Passion leaves your fingers sore from clawing the sheets," Bull explained to the writer as Dorian gave up entirely.

"You could have least had the courtesy to use the bed posts," Dorian muttered and shot Ana once last look. She sighed, nodding at him.

"Alright guys," Ana told them firmly, making the topic diminish in a matter of seconds. The male mage shot her a look of gratitude and she smiled tiredly, enjoying the warmth of Cullen's arms wrapped around her.

**oOo**

_Gaspard was as every bit as overconfident and self-absorbed as I was led to believe. From the moment I saw him and spoke to him, I knew he didn't actually care for what was best for Orlais. He just wanted the throne and the title of emperor._

_That was why I respected Celene. She was a skilled diplomat who only sought peace for her empire and her people. Yes, she may have different ways of achieving it, but she still worked hard for the empire._

_Ambassador Briala…I had no biased view of her until I met her. She seemed bitter about the way her people were treated, even trying to get sympathy from Artemis who barely gave her the time of day. She also seemed…heartbroken. I knew there were rumours that she and the empress had been intimate before but until I witnessed it for myself, they were just rumours._

_But the night wasn't completely dull. That much was certain._

**oOo**

After speaking to Josephine quickly, Ana headed inside with Gaspard's arm looped through hers. Internally, she was vomiting but remained a pleasant smile on her face. Something so practiced that it became second nature to her in the Game.

"And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, and accompanying him…Lady Inquisitor Tatiana Trevelyan, First Enchanter and Mediator of the Circles of Magi," the herald announced as both Gaspard and herself bowed to Empress Celene who observed them further ahead. "Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Fereldan, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground!"

_It's as if they forget I'm a mage myself, _Ana thought bitterly, maintaining a calm composure as Gaspard escorted her towards his cousin.

"Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!"

Gaspard chuckled and leaned his lips closer to her ear. "Did you see their faces? Priceless!" he murmured and she noticed them. Behind the masks of every noble, their eyes were upon them.

She never really understood the concept of masks. It creeped her out more than anything.

"Accompanying the Inquisitor," the herald continued to announce. "Her ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse."

Ana struggled to not laugh, knowing without a doubt that was Sera. She'd have to give the elf credit for that later. Gaspard glanced at her but she waved it off, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Lord Jerald Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. Knight-Captain of Ostwick."

"Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke of Ghislain."

"The Iron Bull, leader of the famed mercenary company Bull's Chargers. As the name might imply," the herald added in a dry tone. He continued to introduce the Inner Circle as Ana approached the empress with Gaspard.

However, she was a little annoyed with how Solas was introduced as her elven serving man. Whether he chose that or not, it still rubbed her the wrong way entirely.

"Lady Hera of Kirkwall, owner of the famed Lympica Industries."

_Ah, Artemis did mention she was invited under that name, _Ana recalled, hence the reason why out of all of them, she was the only one wearing a dress. It was a sleeveless black ball gown with a brown and black corset that looked like dragon scales. It wasn't anything overly dramatic like the dresses she noticed other noble ladies wearing, but it was enough to make a statement.

Soon enough, the two of them walked up the small bit of steps and Gaspard addressed Empress Celene. "Cousin. My dear sister."

"Grand Duke," Celene responded politely, giving a slight curtsey. "We are always honoured when your presence graces our court."

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude," Gaspard said, slightly annoyed and Ana glanced at him.

Celene simply smiled. "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests," she informed him and Gaspard bowed exaggeratedly before nodding at Ana and walking away.

"Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace," Celene addressed her, the empress's voice carrying out across the entire ballroom. "Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."

Florianne curtseyed, her eyes giving away a slight curiosity. "What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor," she promised before walking away, leaving only the empress for Ana to speak to.

_That's weird. If Gaspard and Florianne are as close as I am lead to believe, then she should have known I was his guest, _Ana mentally frowned before turning her focus on Celene.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day," Celene commented and Ana smiled.

"Let's hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm," Ana responded politely, maintaining a calm composure. Now, she was in the middle of her element. This was what she was born for; the political Great Game.

"Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice."

Celene smiled slightly, enjoying the banter. "Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching to dance."

Ana simply curtseyed and moved to the side where Leliana was waiting for her.

"Ana. A word when you have a moment," Leliana spoke quietly, heading off and in the direction of the Vestibule. She watched her for a moment before spotting Josephine chatting with a noble woman and her brother.

Jerald spotted her ambling towards them and winked. "Looks like you didn't make a complete full of yourself. Father would be so proud of you."

"We both know this is my playground and it's _you_ who is out of your depth," Ana pointed out, earning a chuckle from Josephine and a giggle from the woman next to her. "Josephine, who is this?"

The ambassador sighed and gestured to her. "Tatiana, please allow me to introduce to you my younger sister. Yvette Gabriella Montilyet."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Montilyet," Ana smiled at her and Yvette giggled before sighing.

"Inquisitor, I've heard so much about you!" she gushed before casting Josephine a side glance. "But not as much as I want. Josephine writes, but she never _tells _me anything."

Josephine seemed annoyed as Yvette began asking Ana multiple questions, even asking to confirm some rumours to which she told the boring truth and much to the disappointment of the young Montilyet.

"How do you find the ball?" Ana asked Josephine but before she could answer, Yvette butted in.

"The dancing is so dull, Your Worship, but the empress's gallery is _magnificent!_" Yvette said excitedly and Jerald chuckled at Josephine's annoyed expression. "And Lady Hera's dress is so beautiful! I wish she would make me one similar to hers."

"I bet she'd loved to hear that," Jerald commented and Josephine raised a brow at him.

"Or she's already heard it multiple times," the Antivan stated dryly. "I have a feeling she'll be busy with requests of designs."

"My gold for her I suppose," Ana agreed, spotting Cullen not too far away surrounded by several noble men and women. "I better go and rescue Cullen."

"Another time!" Yvette said cheerfully as Ana walked away, heading straight for Cullen. A few nobles greeted her along the way until the blonde commander noticed her making her way to him.

"An—Tatiana!" Cullen quickly corrected himself, having been reminded by Josephine and Leliana to address the Inquisitor by her full name during the ball. "Did you need something?"

"I see you've attracted quite the number of admirers," she teased, smiling as she stepped closer.

He scowled. "They won't leave me alone."

"I take it you're not enjoying the attention?"

"At this point, the headache I'm developing is preferable to the company," he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yours is the only attention worth having."

She placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a small smile. "I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me then?"

"No, thank you," he responded automatically before widening his eyes. "No! I didn't mean to—Maker's breath! I've answered that question so many times I'm rejecting it automatically."

"Oh, I see," she giggled and he shook his head.

"I'm not one for dancing. Unlike your brother, the Templars never attended balls," Cullen informed her and she tried to hide her disappointment. Eventually, she nodded and just smiled at him.

"I'll leave you to it," Ana murmured, heading off without another word. She had to remind herself that she did not have a mask, which she had to hide her emotions until she was alone.

**oOo**

_Throughout the entire evening, I had spent it gathering blackmail against all three leaders, chatting to nobles, fighting Venatori agents and discovering the assassin in the middle of one of the dances._

_Florianne tipped me off when she tried to insist her brother was the one planning to strike. It struck me as odd that she would throw her brother to the wolves so quickly. She had no knowledge of my arrival. Her questions on the dance floor. When all the puzzles came together, the picture became clearer._

_However, upon deciding who to support, Celene was the best choice for the empire. Not only that, but I managed to reconcile the strained relationship between Briala and the empress, ending the night on a slight happier note._

_There was one more surprise waiting for me…_

**oOo**

Ana was dragged by Leliana and Dorian into a spare guest room where Artemis was waiting, holding something in her arms.

"Why did you two kidnap me?" Ana asked as Artemis held out a dark spring green sleeveless ball gown. The corset was plain but just under it, serpent stones had been smashed into tiny pieces and sown onto the gown. "By the Maker, it's beautiful."

"Glad you approve. Now put it on," Artemis ordered as Leliana helped her to remove the sash as Dorian untied her hair, letting it flow down her shoulders.

As the mage dressed herself, Leliana and Dorian debated how to style her hair. The spymaster suggested having it to the side, curled while Dorian pointed out having it in a bun would show off her neck more.

Eventually, Artemis ignored both suggestions and tied two long strands of hair to the back, leaving the rest down. She attached a silver rose where the two strands met and grabbed a silver locket.

When Ana was presentable, they returned to the ball room and found many eyes on the Inquisitor. She could hear whispers of admiration; for her appearance and Artemis's design. But it didn't matter to her what everyone else thought of.

"Wait until Cullen sees you," Dorian told her, smirking as she sent him a warning look. "Five royals say he'll stutter like an idiot."

"Five royals say he'll blush brightly before doing his usual throat clearing and asking her to dance," Artemis countered confidently as the mage left them to their bets.

Whilst she was searching for the commander, a few members of the Council of Heralds approached her and she had spent roughly fifteen minutes chatting to each of them. Just when she finished speaking to Dowager Lady Mantillion, her eyes found Cullen making a beeline for her.

He quickly bowed to the dowager before turning to her. "My I have a dance, my lady?"

Ana couldn't contain the bright smile on her face and took his offered hand. Together, they moved towards the dance floor and began joining in on the dance.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," Ana reminded him as they danced in time to everyone else, Cullen taking the lead.

"For you, I am willing to try," he responded, his eyes softened. "I will have to thank Artemis later. The dress is…no words can describe how beautiful you look right now."

Ana blushed a little, glancing down slightly. "I'll be glad when the night is over. As much as I love politics…it becomes tiring."

"Then I'll help you sleep well tonight," Cullen responded before blushing, realizing how out of context it sounded.

She threw her head back, laughing and lightly kissing his lips in reassurance. "You are a master of words, commander."

* * *

**Songs: Princess of China by Cold play and Rhianna. Rinne Road by ON/OFF**


	9. Chapter 8 - All I Have

**Chapter Eight:**

**All I Have **

_The ball was something that would continue to be spoken of many years from now. The Game itself had one less player to deal with, but its charm or political death had become redundant in the last few years. Something Corypheus knew and took advantage of by turning Florianne into his little assassin._

_But when one door closes, another opens. _

_After saving her life and probably the entire Orlesian Empire, Empress Celene announced her full support towards the Inquisition. Giving us even more powerful allies, more presence in Orlais and power. Not to mention recruits pouring into Skyhold by the minute._

_This brought the attention of several more noble houses and factions; such as the Chantry. Finally, they saw what we truly were trying to accomplish and begrudgingly accepted us. Majority of the grand clerics. revered mothers and chancellors had, a few were still negative about the Inquisition and its 'Rebel Mage.'_

_Therefore, with the Civil War in Orlais coming to an end with Gaspard executed for his crimes of high treason, the Chantry could focus on electing its new Divine…_

**oOo**

_**A Week Later…**_

Horse Master Dennet retrieved the reins of her mount and smiled warmly. "It's good to have you back, Inquisitor. I heard it was chaotic back at that Winter Palace."

Ana raised a brow. "I thought you were too busy to listen to news," she remarked and he waved it off, heading into the stables.

"Kind of hard not to when you have gossiping hens around," he grumbled and she chuckled before heading towards the Great Hall. As she climbed the steps, her ears picked up on Josephine's voice and a woman's with a thick Orlesian accent.

"—The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine!"

"I am well aware of that, Revered Mother," Josephine responded dryly just as Ana came into view. "That's quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible."

Just as she tried to go unnoticed, the Chantry mother noticed her immediately and stepped towards her. "My Lady Inquisitor! Please, may I have a word with you?"

Ana paused and sighed. "How may I be of assistance, Revered Mother?" she asked as politely as she could, ambling over and standing next to Josephine.

"I am sorry to place this burden on your shoulders, but you are the only one who can help," she apologised and Ana couldn't help but wonder sarcastically where'd she heard _those_ words before. "With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to single question: the next Divine."

"It's only natural to focus on that with the civil war over," Ana agreed with a firm nod and the Chantry mother smiled.

"I am glad you see my point. Unfortunately, we cannot answer it without the Left and Right Hands of Divine Justinia V," she explained and Ana frowned slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you need Cassandra and Leliana?"

"They were Her Holiness's most trusted advisors. They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas. They could rally the grand clerics to follow as no candidate from the clergy has been able to."

Now she was even more confused by the implications. "Leliana and Cassandra…are candidates to become the Divine? How is that possible?"

The chantry mother shook her head. "Not yet. But they could be. We need them to be. There is precedent—other times when the clerics remained deadlocked, a successor was chosen from outside the clergy. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justinia's most trusted friends and advisors. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem. To honour her, the grand clerics might support one of them as successor. They would be gone for several months and one of them might not return."

The mage didn't like the sound of it and despite the evident urgency, Ana shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but these are key members to the Inquisition. I'll let them decide whether or not they want to accompany you," Ana informed her and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this sacrifice—" the revered mother began to speak but Ana held up a hand, cutting her off.

"How quick the winds change as not too long ago you were declaring these two as heretics for forming the Inquisition in the first place," Ana countered, watching her eyes narrow. "You have my answer; we will discuss this at a later time when both women have given you _their_ choice on the matter."

"The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to, Revered Mother," Josephine injected, hoping to end the conversation. "You must excuse us."

Clearly she was unhappy with the outcome, but the chantry mother bowed nevertheless and marched away. The ambassador sighed quietly beside her before turning to Ana.

"Don't let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. We've beaten his wardens and stopped his intrigues. Soon, Corypheus will have no place to hide," Josephine informed her factually. "Cullen is hoping to press our advantage. We'll plan our next attack when you're ready."

"Speaking of Cullen, have you seen him?" Ana asked but the Antivan shook her head.

"Try his office. Maker knows he spends most of his day in there," she answered, heading up the steps towards the Great Hall.

"Pot calling the kettle black!" Ana called after her, receiving a laugh from their ambassador. Smiling, she turned and headed towards his office only to find it lacking the commander. However, a soldier was there and informed her that Cullen was last seen in the armoury with Cassandra.

_I wonder what they're doing in there, _she wondered, heading towards the armoury and opening the door just in time to hear Cullen arguing with the Seeker.

"—Would you rather save face than admit—" he stopped as she walked towards them, smiling at her lover. Instead of receiving his usual warm smile, she was greeted with a tired look. He walked past her, whispering painfully, "Forgive me."

Her emerald eyes watched him retreat and slam the door shut, causing her to flinch as Cassandra clucked her tongue.

"And people say _I'm_ stubborn. This is ridiculous," Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. "Cullen told you he's no longer taking lyrium?"

"Yes, he had told me about it some time ago and I respect his decision," Ana answered and the Seeker relaxed slightly.

"As do I. Not that he's willing to listen," she commented dryly before sighing tiredly. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."

Ana tried to not be hurt by his lack of forthcoming and glanced at the fire burning in the fireplace. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers. And he wouldn't want to…risk your disappointments."

Ana stared at the fire, watching the flames dance and lick the wood. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes briefly.

"If anyone could, it's you."

A snort escaped her lips. "You hold so much faith in me," she remarked, looking back at Cassandra who had her arms behind her back.

"I have faith in the love you two share," Cassandra told her. "Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash."

"I never saw them like that," Ana admitted, thinking back on her time in the Ostwick Circle and the Circles she had visited.

"Not many would, this is true. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself—and anyone who would follow suit—that it's possible. He _can_ do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall," she informed the Inquisitor before gesturing to the door. "Talk to him. Decide if now is the time."

Ana said nothing as she watched Cassandra leave the armoury. She pondered on the words given to her as she turned and once again stared into the fire. Honestly, she was a little hurt to be kept in the dark of his condition but then again, she was also to blame. They shared a bed and yet, never had she felt further away from him until now.

Between both of their jobs and obligations to the Inquisition, followed by the fact that she was a mage and he a former Templar…it honestly sounded like something Varric would write.

Ana clenched her fists as she left the armoury and headed towards Cullen's office, intending to help him in any way she could. Jogging, she quickly drew close to the door when something was thrown her way. Luckily, she managed to take a step back before it hit her and Cullen paled.

"Maker's breath! I didn't hear you enter. I—" he shook his head, avoiding her gaze. "Forgive me."

"Cullen, if you need to talk—" she watched in horror as he gripped onto the side of the desk, holding himself up. Ana ran to his side but he held a hand out to stop her.

"I never meant for this to interfere," he admitted and she looked at him worriedly, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you going to be all right?" Ana asked quietly, watching him carefully.

"Yes," he said immediately but then slumped his shoulders. "I don't know."

He stood up straight and fixed his gaze on her. "You asked what happened to Ferelden's Circle when we first met. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars—_my friends_—were slaughtered."

Ana's eyes widened in shock, hearing him finally reveal the truth. Back when she first went to Kirkwall and met Cullen, she had heard that he had previously been stationed in Ferelden's Circle of Magi. Curiosity got the better of her and she asked what happened during the Blight. Needless to say, his abrupt, cold response made sure she steered clear of an obviously sensitive subject during the rest of her time.

He moved towards the small window behind him, staring out at it whilst leaning against the wall.

"I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I—how can you be the same person after that?" he questioned her, bitterness in his voice. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets."

He glanced back at her, his eyes narrowed. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"

"Of course I can, I—"

"Don't!" he cut her off and she paused in mid-step. "You should be questioning what I've done."

Ana glanced at the ground, putting her hands on her hips as he walked towards the bookshelf.

"I thought this would be better—that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me," the commander grounded out painfully through his teeth. He began pacing in front of her and she silently watched him. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it!"

He swung his fist into the bookshelf, causing a few books to fall onto the floor.

"I should be taking," Cullen whispered and it broke her heart to see him suffering. She knew that she could easily order him to as the Inquisitor but as Ana…no. She couldn't ask him.

"This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition," Ana spoke up gently. "Is this what _you_ want?"

He glanced up as she stood before him, breathing heavily before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, with his fist unclenching.

"No," Cullen answered, slowly standing up as she placed a hand on his arm. "But…these memories have always haunted me—if they become worse, if I cannot endure this…"

She moved her hand onto his chest, staring at him. "You can."

He closed his eyes briefly before his blue orbs stared at her tiredly. "All right."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and leaving the office, knowing he needed some space to calm down and come to terms with everything.

**oOo**

_**Later That Night…**_

She felt the bed shift under a new weight and knew who it was but pretended to still be asleep. Fingers were stroking her hair and a quiet sigh echoed the quiet room.

"Maker…I don't deserve you," Ana heard him murmur before sleep eventually took her.

However, she was woken later by his groaning and grunting. Groggily, she sat up and found him lying on his back, clenching his jaw and muttering in his sleep. Sweat drenched his forehead and her chest tightened painfully at the sight.

A small green light caught her attention and she glanced at the anchor as it lit up, enveloping her in its light.

_If this is worth anything more than closing rifts…let it help him, _Ana prayed to the Maker, climbing out of the bed and moving to the other side, sitting down next to him and placing her hand with the mark on his cheek. It helped him slightly, but he was still in his nightmare and she bit her bottom lip at a loss of what to do.

Suddenly, she remembered a song she once heard a bard play in Nevarra during her travels to their Circles. Clearing her throat quietly, the mage recalled the tune and tried to sing to the best of her abilities.

"_You will be my wings. You will be my only love. You will take me far beyond the stars…"_ she sang softly, watching him relax slightly. "_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours…"_

"_Anything that we desire—anything at all. Everyday you'll take me higher and you'll never let me fall,"_ Cullen's eyes fluttered open and stared right up at her. Ana felt her cheeks grow warm, embarrassed and he smiled at her. "Please tell me my awful singing helped."

"Well it scared away the nightmare," he chuckled at her slight pout and sat up, kissing her forehead before resting his against hers. "You are more than I deserve…more than I could ever imagine."

"I feel the same way," Ana admitted honestly and he gently pressed his lips against her. She savoured the feeling as his tongue ducked into her mouth, swirling with hers. Soon they pulled away, panting from lack of air and he grabbed her waist, pulling her back under the covers and close to his chest.

* * *

**Song: All I Have by Jennifer Lopez**

**The lullaby Ana kinda sang was called Let Me Be Your Wings but the finale part from Thumbelina. Good movie, I highly recommend it. I know the tags say eventual smut and I will hopefully get to it next chapter. Don't wanna rush Cullen when he's in that state of mind.**

**Enjoy :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Strike Back, Little Crown

**Chapter Nine:**

**Strike Back, Little Crown**

_**A Few Days Later…**_

He was observing the spar quietly, arms crossed over his chest with Cullen and Cassandra standing on each side. The recruits were getting better every day, becoming a shining pride to the Inquisition's growing army.

In order for his sister to be the instrument of justice, order and peace throughout Thedas, an army was needed. The Templar had to hand it to Cullen; he turned these simple farmers into strong soldiers.

Jerald noticed something and frowned a little. "Recruit Valmor, you keep your left side exposed. Fix that!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Your inputs have been valuable, my lord," Cullen commented and earned a raised brow from said noble, along with an amused smirk from the Seeker. "Is something the matter?"

"There is, Cullen," Jerald responded light-heartedly. "Start by dropping the lord act and just call me by my name."

The blonde commander cleared his throat and nodded firmly. "Yes…Jerald."

Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle as Jerald rolled his eyes. It sounded unnatural coming from Cullen and the older Trevelyan was tempted to ask his sister what her lover calls her.

"Honestly, I highly doubt you call Ana 'my lady' when you two are—"

"Jerald!"

Cassandra threw her head back, laughing at the commander's red face as Jerald chuckled in amusement.

"Jerald, please tell me you are not torturing our poor commander," an all too familiar Antivan accent that sounded like music to his ears came from behind and he turned, finding his sister, the spymaster and Josephine heading towards them.

"Me? Torturing? Now where would you get that silly idea?" Jerald whistled innocently, sending Josephine a wink and watching her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I am interested in observing you spar with our commander," Leliana spoke up, hands behind her back as she held a steady gaze onto the Templar. He could almost taste the distrust from the red head and sighed quietly.

A week ago, Leliana had demanded what his intentions towards Josephine were. She had believed them to be less than honourable to which he responded if she had such a low opinion of him, he could only imagine what she thought of his sister. Needless to say, things have been tense between them since then.

Then again, Jerald never truly denied a worthy challenge and glanced at the commander. "What say you? Shall we give them what they want?"

"Don't go crying to your sister when I beat you," Cullen retorted, both of them heading into the sparring ring as the four women watched with interest. Smirking to himself, Jerald removed his tunic and showed his muscular chest that he was quite proud of.

"By the Maker," Ana was pinching the bridge between her eyes, shaking her head at her brother's antics. Her attitude soon changed when Cullen followed suit and she stared.

"Close your mouth Annie!" Jerald called, grinning at his sister's glare and his eyes wandered to Josephine. The ambassador's cheeks were pink and caught his gaze. Sending one wink to her, both men grabbed their swords and began to spar.

Jerald struck first, meeting with Cullen's sword as his defense. He was pleased with the strength behind it as Cullen pushed him back before jabbing him furiously. Jerald managed to dodge two before intercepting one with his sword.

Cullen narrowed his eyes, pressing his sword further as Jerald held his ground. Mustering his strength, he pushed the commander back and jumped back, twirling the handle in his hand.

A small crowd had gathered around, soldiers and other members of the Inquisition watching and cheering as the two men sparred against one and another. After what seemed like an hour, Cassandra declared a draw between the two and they shook hands.

"Not bad for someone from Ostwick," Cullen commented with a tired smile and Jerald squeezed his hand.

"Aye, not bad yourself. My sister is lucky to have someone to protect her," Jerald responded, clapping his shoulder and heading towards Josephine who held his tunic in her hands. "Enjoy the show?"

She opened her mouth to respond but narrowed her eyes at his shoulder. "You're hurt…" the ambassador's lip trembled slightly as she reached out and inspected it.

"I hadn't noticed," Jerald admitted, watching his sister heal a few minor scratches Cullen had received. When he returned his gaze to the Antivan, Josephine was biting her bottom lip.

"Why don't you go and patch it up Josie?" Leliana suggested from beside Cassandra. Jerald narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was up to when Josephine agreed and practically dragged him off to her office.

"It's nothing to fret about," he sighed as she sat him down and began washing it with a wet cloth.

"Let me fret about you. Maker knows your sister doesn't do enough of it," Josephine retorted sharply, wrapping a bandaged around the cut. She left her hand on the bandaged wound and he felt warmth from her delicate hands.

Jerald placed his own on top of hers, his eyes softening as she glanced up at him. He could see something was bothering her; something beyond his small cut.

"Josephine, if there's something on your mind you can tell me."

Josephine sighed and retrieved her hand, placing it in her lap. "I…must explain something first about the Montilyet's fortunes."

He slowly nodded. "I remember you mentioning your family were forbidden from trading in Orlais."

"It devastated our finances. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years," Josephine confessed wearily. "For generations we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest. It's just…it is _infuriating_ to see my family still reduced to this!"

She rose and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "I'm to become head of our house. If I sell any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That _cannot_ be my legacy to them.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd almost solved our problems. For a while," she sighed, sitting back down with her shoulders slightly slumped. The issue must weigh her down more than he had originally thought. "I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux…I've just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

Jerald's mind reeled with the information as he stared into the fire. Ana had always warned him that such actions were part of the Game. Something he saw no point and wondered how his sister grew so calm over the issue.

"Who hates the Montilyets enough to do that?" Jerald openly wondered and Josephine sighed tiredly.

"Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers," he glanced back and saw her pursing her lips into a thin line; a small sign he's picked up on showing her displeasure in something. "He has requested that the Inquisitor comes when I meet him, so he's seen 'publicly conferring' with her."

He frowned. "What will being seen with Ana gain him?"

"The comte will drop hints at parties he's to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note," she explained and he couldn't help but pity his little sister. "Once he's met with her, there will be speculation. The comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage."

He leaned back against the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, his frown deepening. "So he'll be using my sister."

Josephine looked at him apologetically. "I'm afraid so, but if he knows who killed my people…it would be better to indulge him."

"Forget it. I'll go with you," Jerald told her and Josephine blinked. "Do you really expect me to just sit here while you and my sister go off to Val Royeaux to see a noble who can rub shoulders with Annie?"

"I…It would work I suppose. As no one in Val Royeaux has seen you, he can claim he is the first to meet Lord Jerald Trevelyan, brother to the Inquisitor," Josephine spoke slowly before nodding and smiling at him. "Thank you, Jerald. You are too kind."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning at the earliest," Jerald suggested, rising from his seat and heading out of the office. Just as he stood in the doorway, he glanced back and found her watching him from her desk. "I promise you, we'll find out what happened to your messengers and I'll protect you."

Josephine nodded, a small, shy smile gracing her lips.

**oOo**

_**Three Days Later…**_

They left their horses at a nearby stable before entering the city. Jerald ensured Josephine stayed close to him as they walked and he caught a few nobles and guards casting him a curious glance.

"Do you know where this noble wanted to meet us?" Jerald asked her quietly as they came to a halt in the middle of the plaza.

Josephine nodded. "Comte Boisvert's invited us to his mansion, not far from here. I pray that he clears up the deaths of my messengers as promised."

"Lead the way," he gestured, following her as they headed towards the mansion. It wasn't as big as he had pictured, but held the usual grand styling of an Orlesian noble. He glanced around before finding a noble man sitting on the balcony just as a servant left.

"Welcome, my friends," the comte greeted and gestured for them to sit. Jerald allowed Josephine to slide in first before sitting next to her.

"Thank you for seeing us, Comte Boisvert," Josephine said politely and he waved it off, taking a sip of his drink.

"The honour is mine. It's an honour to assist you, my lady," he casted a curious glance over at Jerald. "But I believe I requested the Inquisitor's presence."

Jerald practiced what Josephine taught him and forced a smile. "Indeed, but business called my sister away into Ferelden. I am Lord Jerald Trevelyan, Knight-Captain of Ostwick and second son to Bann Trevelyan."

He stared for a moment before taking a sip from his cup. "I suppose you will do," he answered dismissively and Jerald gritted his teeth. Josephine placed a cautioned hand on his arm.

"I hope helping us doesn't endanger you," Jerald commented dryly and the comte's lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"Hardly. Even a brush with the Inquisitor's brother can become a great asset in Val Royeaux," the comte responded simply. "Giving you the identity of those who murdered Lady Montilyet's messengers seemed the least I could do. Have you heard of the House of Repose?"

The name didn't ring any bells but Josephine recognised it.

"The assassins' league?" Josephine frowned as the comte took another sip and shifted in his seat.

"My contacts obtained a copy of a document in their archives. A contract for a life," he slid a scroll over to Josephine who picked it up and began reading it, her eyes widening.

"'The House of Repose is hereby sworn to eliminate anyone attempting to overturn the Montilyets' trading exile in Orlais,'" Josephine read out-loud and Jerald saw her worried look.

He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "I swore to protect you and I will. Even from over-complicated assassin plots," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"The contract was signed by a noble family. The Du Paraquettes," the comte added and this made Josephine frown even more.

"But the Du Paraquettes died out as a noble line over sixty years ago!"

"Indeed. But the contract was signed _one hundred and nine_ years ago."

Jerald rubbed his jaw, his head swirling at the politics behind it all. "How can a family try to kill you after they died out?"

"The Du Paraquettes were our rivals. They drove the Montilyets from Val Royeaux," Josephine explained, seeing how tired and confused he was. "This contract was drawn up over a hundred years ago, but it wasn't invoked until I tried to overturn my family's exile."

"Ah, I see."

The comte watched their exchange quietly before clearing his throat. "Unpleasant though it may be, the House of Repose is merely fulfilling its contractual duties."

"But if the people who wanted you dead are gone, why are the assassins still after you?" Jerald asked Josephine who raised a brow at him.

"A contract is a _contract_, Jerald! Orlesian businesses live and die by their reputations. The entire guild's welfare would be endangered if an agreement was tossed aside on a whim of time or fate," Josephine informed him and he rubbed his temples.

"And I thought Free March politics were complicated," he muttered quietly as the comte chuckled.

"She's quite right, my lord. The House of Repose is doing what it feels necessary. By its standards," he injected as Jerald shook his head, squeezing Josephine's hand.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop these attacks," Jerald told her and she squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you, Jerald. I think I may know how," Josephine suggested. "The Du Paraquettes _still_ have descendants under the common branch. If we elevate them to nobility, a Du Paraquette could annul the contract on my life."

The comte, who had been quietly listening and drinking, suddenly spoke up.

"That will take time, Lady Montilyet. Time during which the House of Repose will be obliged to hunt you," he told her and they exchanged knowing looks as Josephine leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"Will they now?" she challenged the comte. "You are exceedingly well-informed. Your note to us said you'd heard rumours at best."

He finally dropped the act, sitting up straight. "A bit of subterfuge. This contract on your life is an ugly business, one the House of Repose deeply regrets. But this is Orlais. Even an assassin's word is his bond."

"I'm guessing the actual Comte Boisvert met with a fatal accident," Jerald leaned forward and put his body closer to the ambassador, shielding her in case the assassin tried anything.

"Comte Boisvert slumbers in a nearby closest; nothing more," he responded in a matter of fact. "The contract on Lady Montilyet's life is so unusual; we felt the courtesy of an explanation was in order."

Jerald saw her shoulders slump slightly. "It is appreciated, monsieur."

"Your idea to seek out a Du Paraquette to revoke our orders is an interesting one. I wish you luck," he stood up and Jerald as well, glaring at him. "I did not come to shed blood today, my lord—only to speak. Might I pass?"

Jerald's jaw clenched as he stepped aside. "Get out of here," he snarled, watching the assassin leave without another word.

"Well," Josephine sighed, exhausted. "I didn't think our meeting would end like this. I have some thoughts. Let's discuss them back at Skyhold."

**oOo**

_**Forest Camp, Hinterlands…**_

"What are we looking for exactly?" Ana questioned the elf as they dismounted and handed the reins over to Inquisition soldiers.

"A stone door," Artemis responded, heading down the small hill and going south-west of the camp. Ana rolled her eyes at her friend's lack-of-information and followed her, jogging to catch up.

"I need more than just, 'a stone door' Artemis," Ana told her, walking beside her. "You dragged me out of Skyhold because you said it was urgent."

"And it is…in a manner of speaking."

"Tell me."

Artemis bit her bottom lip before sighing and pausing in mid-stride. Ana stopped as well and looked back, finding the elf nervous.

"What do you know of past lives? Did you ever study it in the Circle?" Artemis questioned her.

Ana frowned. "Not exactly. A few mentions maybe in off history texts but my knowledge on the matter in limited. Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe Solas is connected to my past life; not just the romantic sense," Artemis quickly added, resuming her walk. "Lately I've been getting visions of a priestess named Atisha who served Mythal. She looked exactly like me except for the hair. And Fen'Harel's resemblance to Solas is uncanny…"

"The Nightmare demon mentioned Atisha," Ana recalled with a start and Artemis nodded. They began walking up a small hill, finding the Grand Forest Villa in sight.

"My last vision showed me a hidden sanctuary here in the Hinterlands. I _feel_ like I'm supposed to go there and the answers will be waiting for me. But I needed someone to come with me," Artemis gave her an apologetic look but Ana waved it off as they passed the villa, heading up another hill.

"I'm glad you asked me. I needed a break from Corypheus," she reassured her as they continued down a path, finding a small waterfall. The Inquisitor watched as Artemis cautiously walked along the rocky path and behind the waterfall.

"I found it!" the elf called and Ana joined her, finding a polished stone wall with words she didn't know engraved into it.

"I hope you understand what that says," she commented, putting her hands on her hips. Artemis's lips twitched slightly as her eyes scanned the writing before narrowing. She said something in a language the mage didn't know but they seemed to be right as the wall split apart and opened.

Artemis, seeing Ana's bewildered look, shrugged her shoulders before heading inside. Not wanting to be left out, Ana followed and they found themselves in a small cove.

Stone walls covered in vines, crystal graces and elf root adorned them. A very small pond laid still towards the left with a wolf statue guarding it. Towards the right, was a stone bench underneath a large, oak tree.

Ana was stunned by the beauty yet simple tranquillity the small cove provided. Untouched by Blights, wars or age. She could sense magic and ancient spells surrounding the area and voiced this to the elf.

"_**You have returned**_," the oak tree shifted, stretching and revealing itself as—

"A Sylvan," Ana recognised it, reading all about them back at the Circle. "They are trees often possessed by demons and spirits."

The Sylvan bowed towards Artemis. "_**Andaran atish'an, Atisha…what are you called in this life?**_"

"Artemis," the elf answered, the mage hearing the nerves in her voice. "I am called Artemis now and I've come for answers."

"_**And you will have them, all is required is the right question**_," the Sylvan responded kindly. Artemis seemed at a loss and glanced at Ana who turned to the tree.

"What spirit are you?" Ana asked the tree, using her knowledge. "As far as I can tell, you're no demon."

The Sylvan glanced at her. "_**Never overlook an appearance, but yes I am no demon. I am a spirit of faith.**_"

"What are you doing here? I thought spirits of faith tended to stay in the Fade."

"_**Atisha had saved me and I in turn became of use to her. She had wished for me to remain here so I can give her next life the answers they would desire**_," Faith gestured its wooden hand towards Artemis.

"Who was she and how did she die?" Artemis finally asked and Faith pointed towards the pond. Figuring out what it wanted, the two women sat by the pond as Faith stood behind them.

It placed a finger into the pond, rippling away the clear water and showing an image of Atisha laying on a marble floor, blood seeping from her stomach and out of her mouth. A man cradled her in his arms, weeping as a beautiful elven woman stood behind him.

"_**Atisha was a prophet, serving Mythal with loyalty and wisdom. Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, fell in love with her and the two were meeting in secret often. They came here to be alone and share their love,**_" Faith informed them and Ana's eyes widened at the sight of Fen'Harel…who looked exactly like Solas but with dread locks. "_**Tensions within the Pantheon had grown as some gods treated mortals with disdain. Andruil had tried to recruit Fen'Harel to her side but when he refused, she slain Atisha within the temple of Mythal.**_"

"By the Maker," Ana whispered in horror, covering her mouth with her hand at the news.

"How was she…how was _I_ reborn?" Artemis asked, looking up at Faith.

"_**Mythal acquired the spell and knowledge from Dirathmen to rebirth your soul into a new body before her own demise**_," Faith answered as Atisha became still in Fen'Harel's arms in the pond. They both watched silently as Fen'Harel kissed her forehead before lowering her to the ground and standing up, his robes stained in blood. He said something before disappearing out of view and Mythal tentatively placed a hand on Atisha's cheek.

Ana glanced at Artemis and found tears running down her cheeks as the image disappeared from the pond. Reaching out, she pulled the elf into her arms and allowed her to silently cry.

"He never knew," Ana concluded, staring at the clear water. "He's spent all this time, never knowing she was reborn until the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

Artemis pulled back, wiping away her tears. "It all makes sense; he was paler when he first saw me with Varric. I suspected but to hear that it's actually true…"

Ana stood up and turned to Faith, frowning as something bugged her. "You said earlier Atisha sent you here to tell her next life of her past. She _knew_ she was going to die?"

"_**Yes. Atisha knew that her death could not be avoided and chose to accept it. She had foreseen your arrival and tasked me with keeping the knowledge of the past and handing them back to you**_," Faith responded as Artemis stood up and the tree bowed to her. "_**She had one request for you**_."

They glanced back at the pond to find Atisha smiling at them in the shimmering water. Compared to what Ana saw her last, this image of her showed how beautiful, warm and healthy she was.

"_You must have so many questions but that is what they will remain I am afraid. But what you may find is that life will answer them for you," _Atisha spoke and her voice was Artemis's as well, if a little higher. "_I want you to trust your visions, take heed in them. If you ever find vhenan then treasure your time with him. A higher calling calls to him and he cannot deter from his destined path."_

"_Never tell him what you know about me or visions concerning him. He can never know as it will affect his choices," _she smiled bitter sweetly, tears running down her face. "_I know how painful it is to love a god."_

"_You may use this cove as it is yours by right. I can only pray that you live a far better life than I ever could. Dareth shiral, ar lasa mala revas. Mala suledin nadas_," Atisha's image faded away, returning the pond to its usual clearness.

Artemis stared at the water. "And now I must endure," she whispered and Ana wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her friend close.

* * *

**Songs: Strike Back by BACK-ON and Little Crown from Atelier Meruru**


End file.
